Clean
by Paperbagprncess
Summary: Rain came pouring down when I was drowning. The drought got only worse. The urge burning like rum on fire. Just a little rush, babe. To feel dizzy, to derail my moonstruck mind. Just because you're clean doesn't mean you don't miss it. Only my stewed mind speaks abstinent thoughts. It is at that moment when you see it. No matter how much you try memories never fade.
1. Chapter 1: Kiss-ish

**An:** So basically whenever you see **-0-** it's Ino's perspective but when you see **-8- **it's the mysterious man perspective

enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Clean**

I hung my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turned black like a perfect storm. The smoke was so intense. That's when I could finally breathe. The butterflies turned to dust and my head started triping. 10 months clean, Just because I'm clean doesn't mean you miss it. 10 months older I shouldn't give in. Now that I'm clean I'm never going to risk it...I think

-0-

They say the battles you face now will only make you stronger in the furture. So basically what we do today will help or screw us over the next day. I'm pretty sure I almost always get screwed in the end. I sighed as I closed my locker. I turned slightly to see a dark blonde ponytail. It's so sad how my brothers hair is longer and nicer then my own.

My brother has his blonde hair half up, half down, his side bangs covering his left eye completly. His sharp blue eyes are always traced with the finest precision, (with eyeliner). With his 5'8 height and slim body he's naturally a man whore. I honestly don't know what they see in him.

Ignoring his exsistence I turned around and headed to my next class; science with Orochimaru-sensei. His classes were so damn hard, He was so damn strict and crazy. Then again all teachers here are little loco. "HEY INO!" I rolled my eyes and turned on my left foot. My easy escape, failing.

Deidara walked up to me. He was a little bossy and an art freak. "Do you mind explaining to me why the fuck you touched my girl?" I flared my nostrils and huffed. His girl-friend for the week is Sakura Haruno. I hate her with a fucking passion. "You should have known better, than to leave her with me alone. She is the number one bitch in the school, and if she can't take punches she should learn to close her fucking trap!" I hissed.

My brother and I have a very faible relationship. We've never really gotten along because he's an asshole and I don't tolerate bullshit. He probably says the same about me but that's just how we are. We never really fight at school so this is kind of a new thing for us.

If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead then revived just so he could kill me again. I tried my best to return his glare. "Let's finish this later, we're going to be late for first periode" I nodded in agreement, so much for being early.

-0-

When I finally got to class I saw my group by the window. I walked over to them and put my stuff on my desk. "What y'all looking at?" I asked. Tenten jumped, and fell on shikamaru who was sleeping peacefully at his desk. He groaned and murmured something about troubling girls. I gigled and sat down. Tenten following behind. "I don't know why you always scare me when you know i'm easily scared" I turned to her and smirked. "They say being easily scared is a sign of menopause". She narrowed her eyes and I started laughing. The room went silent when Orochimaru walked in.

"Class today will be my last day, for the year. I will be heading to Canada so that I can help them start their research for a new cure for cancer. In my absence there will be a supply teacher. She is a little young but I trained her my self." Everybody groaned. If he trained her that means she's a freaky snake lady who is going to be a bitch. "Class I would like to intoduce you all to Anko." We all turned our heads towards the class door.

Anko was pretty. She was totally rocking that geeky-goth-rocker look. Her hair was dyed a dark purple. She wore a mesh long sleve shirt, with a guns and roses shirt over and some black tights, with combat boots. Her hair was out and a little wavey. Her ears were covered with earings, and so was her right eyebrow. To top the look she ported thick black framed glasses and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She smiled.

"Listen brats, I'm your new teacher. What I say goes. I honestly don't care if you guys talk or fail this class, because I get paid either way. I will teach you the lesson in the begining of class weither your here or not. And one last thing I'm here to teach you not be your best friend" A bunch of whispers broke loose. She crossed her arms and leaned on Orochimaru's desk. He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She smirked then nodded.

"Anyways class, good-bye and enjoy Anko, she is certainly a treat." With that he waved good riddens and left the class. Everybody turned back to Anko for instructions. "Since this is the first day with me why don't we all say something about ourselves, let's start with you" She said pointing at Shikamaru. He sighed and tilt his head up to look at her... a bit.

"I'm Shikamaru, I'll sleep through all your classes and never do homework. I will pass every test with flying colours" She raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. No body knew how he did it. Whenever we ask him if he cheated he'd always say it took to much effort and surprisingly I believe him. We've been best friends since I was born, being neighbours and all. We even share a birthday. We always just got each other. His easy push over personality is perfect for my bossy controlling personality. His girlfriend since the eighth grade was really nice too. I never did get how she could stay with someone who is so lazy. Temari always told me their two years only felt like two days.

By the time I started to pay attention. Tenten was about to go. "Hi I'm Tenten and I love warm hugs. I'm also obsessed with any sort of pointy object that can be used as weapon so don't get on my bad side." I laughed. She totally stole that line from frozen. The girl watched that movie seven times in theatres, lucky me got to accompany her 65% of the time. The girl was like a child at heart, she never took anything to heart and she has the best advice and I love her to death. If I didn't I would probably would be sliced, diced, and chopped so many times. Tenten had mad skill with weapons. Her father owns one of the best dojo's in Japan.

Some other kids went and then it was me. "My name is Ino, I'm a contorcinist and a mind reader. I tolerate no bullshark and I'm co-captain for basically all academic competitive teams." Anko nodded slowly and went on talking about herself.

"My name is Anko, I live in the heart of downtown with my boyfriend, I'm 23 and I have a teacup pig named Turnip." This girl seems nothing like Orochimaru. She has a boyfriend and she has a living pet. It will be a very interesting year with her as my homeroom.

I grumbled. And looked at my alarm clock. '9:58'. Hn first period just ended. I barried my head deeper into my pillow. Whatever I took last night was amazingly strong. I chuckled at the little joke I made. I wonder what my parents would think of me now.

-8-

I rolled off my bed and headed to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and went back to my closet. I don't really care what I wear but since I'm already late I probably shouldn't look like I'm getting over a hangover. I picked out a black hoodie, some dark washed jeans and a random shirt for underneath.

I was born sick. Atleast that's what the doctor's said. My parents were rather normal, in the publics eye. But when the doors would close the knives would come out and blood would be shed.

They didn't know it until it was too late. Blood was everywhere and lucky me got to see the show front row and center. I have everybody's disaproval. But that's okay. I love it. Now that I think of it they only disaprove of me because I don't worship their rules like a dog.

One good thing my parents taught me was that, their will always be rules and you'll have the choice to either follow them or break them; then they'd tell me that just because there are rules doesn't mean it's the right thing. Teachers never understood that hence why I always get in trouble. And why they think I'm sick.

I flushed my hair under the faucet before turning it off. The steam from the shower was so awakening. I got dress and left to go to the hell hole people call school.

-8-

By the time I got to school it was already recess. I headed to my locker. I really did hate my locker neighbours. It seems like I have to stay high all the time to stay in my haze, just so I don't lose my cool. He isn't overally loud, in fact I barely see him. What bothers me is the girls he brings over, I just want to get my stuff and go.

Things never go my way so of course he brought a trail of girls. Just to add to my luck some pinkette is leaning on my locker. I grumbled. I walked over and cleared my throat. She raised an eyebrow and continues talking. I sighed. Girls are so talented at being annoying."Excuse me, this is my locker" she rolled her eyes and moved. I opened my locker and couldn't help but listen to the conversation she was having.

"- all I'm saying is that if you can't controll your sister I really don't think we can be a thing. And I really want us to work out, Dei-kins" I snorted at the nickname. "What the hell is so funny?" Fuck. Now I have to talk to her. I turned slightly in her direction. "I never said anything" I continued getting my math textbook and social studies binder.

I locked my locker and was about to continue. But then it happened. I kissed a stranger , it definetly was not the first time and definetly wouldn't be the last. Because I turned quickly and swiftly my face was lucky to smash into Ino Yamanaka's face. Everybody knew who she was. She was my locker neighbours little sister. She was book smart but she would never last out on the streets. She was one of those smart gangster kids. She did bad things, but never got caught or questioned because she was a smart good child during the duration of school hours. I've never had a conversation with her but I'm pretty sure she's in my grade.

I groaned as soon as our lips touched. They were soft but covered in sticky gloss. We both backed away at the same time. "Aren't you supposed to wait until the third date before you go kissing around" Her eyes widdened in bewilderment. I chuckled. "I'm kidding , see you around kid" with that I headed to Math.

"Ino you are such a fucking hoe" I heard Deidara say. Ino huffed. "Do you want a black eye like Sakura's?" With that I laughed and entered my class.

* * *

**An:** So kiddies this is what I have... did you like did you not like it? Be sure to let me know:) Who do you think the mystery man is? Sasuke? Naruto? Gaara? Ps I'm obsessed with music so this was inspired by 'Take me to Church'by Hozier and 'Clean' By Taylor Swift


	2. Chapter 2: Blonde-ish

**AU: Next chapter you'll find out who the mysterious man is**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 2

-8-

Today isn't going to be that bad. I thought walking into the class. My math teacher isn't here, and the supply teacher is Kakashi. All he ever does is read his perverted little porn books. So it's basically a free period. I nodded to Sai and Neji. We aren't besties who braid each others hair or anything. But we still talked and I like to think we're friends. For me there are four type of kids at school.

Number 1: The kids that you talk to whenever you see them in the hall, by your locker, in your class etc. Now you would never consider them your friend and yet they will give you extra change when you need it, hold the door for you, and they are genuinely good people. In Konoha High school there are approximately five to twelve kids who are like that.

Number 2: That kid who wants to be your friend so badly. You probably never held a conversation with them, you probably don't even know there names. But that doesn't stop them from talking to you. These people are often extremely annoying, and always get on your nerve.

Number 3: The posing friend. This is the 'friend' who claims you're their friend. They will always have you in group selfies, you always end up being with them at some point of the day, forced into a group with them by your teacher or sitting with them at lunch. These people aren't necessarily the best or the worst they're just there.

Number 4: The angel from hell. This person is usually an arrogant prick who thinks they are the shit. When really all they are is a piece of shit. They have this amazing record of being and asswhole and they are obsessed with making your life miserable. I'd say about half of Konoha High students are like this.

Of course there are also your friends who are usually a bunch of fucked up misfits that you found in the hall and decided to adopt. Hehe story of almost all my friendships.

My mind drifted to Ino Yamanaka. I don't really know much about her. She has soft lips, her brother name is Deidara, and that's about it. The name Yamanaka sounded so familiar. It's at the tip of my tongue. Hm.

(Flashback)

"Welcome to the Yamanaka interior design studio." I nodded to the blonde. Her eyes were Tenerife sea kind of blue. Her blonde hair was braided to the side with a bangs hanging out to the left. She was wearing gardening gloves and a lilac apron, with some jeans and a blue sweater. She looked like she was in her mid forties.

" Would you like some assistance with anything?" She asked politely. "Actually yes I would. I recently just bought an apartment not to far from here and I wanted to know what, I could do to make it look homey. It's very modern, and is filled with pastels..."

(Flashback ends)

That's right the Yamanaka's own one of the best interior design studio's and a small flower shop that's attached. How could I forget. Thanks to that lady my apartment doesn't look like a white puff. I don't even know why I care.

I cleared my head and started to pay attention in class

-0-

Only one more period Ino. You can get through this. In one more hour you'll be heading home. I sighed. I'm not going to lie, this day has been pretty shit. I got into a fight with Sakura, got into a fight with Deidara, was late to first period, and forgot my lunch. The only highlight today was punching Sakura. I inwardly laughed at the lovely memory. I honestly don't know what Deidra is thinking. He could have anybody else but he choses her, like I don't want ugly nieces or nephews.

I can see it now... Identical strawberry blonde twins. They'd be born devils. They would have demotic green eyes, like their mother. To the outsiders they'd probably look innocent and cute. But the minute they turn their back they'd be stabbed so fast they won't even know what happened. Between Deidara and Sakura's personality they will be on Japan's most wanted list by the time they learn how to walk.

I cringed at the thought. By the time I got that nasty image out of my head there was only five minutes until the bell rang. Ms. Kurenai was babbling on about some next rubbish assignment she's going to give us next class. When the bell rang nobody waited for her to finish her last sentence before we all left.

Walking down the halls I started to hum. The day couldn't have finished any sooner. By my locker I could see Tenten and Neji talking. They are such a cute couple. They are one of those classic couples. He opens doors for her, he pulls out chairs for her, he pays the bill. He drives her home and kisses her at her door step. She goes to all his games, she laughs at all his unfunny jokes, she gets along with friends and are just so perfect! I smiled.

I opened my locker and started packing my bag. A bunch of girls walked by and stopped a few lockers down. I turned my head in their direction, to see them staring right at me. I paid them no mind and continued. I heard footsteps. I turned my head.

"May I help you?" I asked slightly irritated. Seems like I wasn't meant to be in a good mood today.

"Is it true? Did you really kiss him?" she asked biting her fingernails as if my answer meant life or death for her. I sighed and rolled my eyes. The word gets around so fast in this school. If half the kids at Konoha High spent as much time studying as they did listening to gossip, we would have a ton of Elbert Einstein's.

I zipped my bag and pulled out my coat. I Locked my locker and walked away. Why should I give her tomorrow mornings gossip. She can figure it out on her own. I huffed. What does it matter anyway? He's just some stupid boy who needs to watch where he's going.

I opened the school front doors. The winter breeze, blowing ever so gently as I walked to the car. Deidara and I always ride together, ever since he got his license and car for his 16th birthday. Soon we won't need to drive together since I'm going to be sixteen in a few months. I hope I get a cute little car. I don't want anything fancy, unlike him...He practically begged for three full months, to get his stupid 2014 Jeep Patriot Sport. I giggled at the memory. All I want is a nice little grey 2014 Chrysler 200 LX.

I walked up to the car with a smile on my face. That smile quickly turned into a scowl. I don't know whether to gag or scream or scratch my eyes out.

-8-

Last period flew by fast. I walked out of the building not even stopping at my locker. I always grab all the stuff I'll need before last period starts so I can just get up and leave this building of chaos. I sighed the wind was blowing my hair in every direction. It was getting too long I should probably cut it. I ran my right hand through it. Walking to my 2014 Escalade. I pulled my keys out of my pocket. I opened the passengers seat door and put my bag there. I walked to the drivers side shocked to see the same blonde girl form my lockers. I groaned, god this girl just keeps popping up.

She was glaring daggers at the car beside me. I turned my head and looked. I instantly rolled my eyes and turned my head. God if people are going to have sex they honestly should get a fucking room.

"I'm sure you love the show and all.. but I want to go home so can you move" She turned to me and glared. She mumbled a bunch of things. Something about not going to jail today.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and what the hell your problem is. I've had a really bad day today, and I'm not in the mood for you and you sick perverted little jokes. I just really want to go home! Thanks to my useless brother who'd rather have a groping session with dirt, I can't! So if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you take your car keys and sh-"

"If I take you to your house will you shut up and move out of my way?" I honestly hate girls with big mouths.

-0-

Think hard Ino are you really going to get in the car with a complete stranger and give him your address? Well on the other hand it's that or wait for those rabbits to finish. So going in a car with a stranger it is.

"How do I know you're not some horny rapist? Or a psycho killer? hmm?" I asked just in case. His answer will be the answer to my decision. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair that looked a bit un-kept and thick.

"If I were a rapist you wouldn't be my type. If I were a psycho killer you'd be dead already." I don't know if I should be glade or offended...But honestly I'm tired and he seems okay-ish. I nodded. "Alright I trust that answer enough." I started to walk to the passenger side. I opened the door and moved his bag to the back.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. I cringed in disgust. Eww! He's a smoker. He looked a little in my direction and chuckled. "You good blondie?" I frowned at the nickname. I rolled my window down. "Yup I'm dandy, you just keep smoking your cancer sticks" He chuckled again. What's up with this kid. He's so weird.

"Where am I dropping you?" He asked. Where should I go to the shop or home? At the shop there's more annoying people. At home there's Netflix and Wi-Fi and a comfy bed. So home. "Blondie you do know where you live right?" I looked at him and gave him the I'm-about-to-stab-you look. "7153 Arendale St" He nodded and kept driving.

He pulled up to the gate. "are you going to open the gate or are you getting out here?" I rolled my window down again. And punched in the code to the gate. The gate started to pull back. He drove up and stopped at my door.

"Thank you so much...what's your name...?" I can't believe I got into his car without knowing his name god Ino you must want to be chopped up and delivered to your parents.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." I put my hand out to shake. He looked at it then ran a hand through his hair again. "The names..."

* * *

***CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU***

**hahaha I know you guys love me. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hell-ish

**An: Sorry guys this update is kind of late, but I've had a super busy week back from break...and it's been super cold (Like -30) so I haven't really been in the mood to write. But Now I am, so enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Three

Hell-ish

-0-

"The name-" He stopped mid sentence and pulled out his phone. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and said "What do you want?" He seemed very irritated. In my opinion he shouldn't have answered the phone if he was going to get mad. I looked at my watch and zipped up my coat. It was getting chilly. I never really did like winter. There's ice, snow, no flowers. The only good thing about winter is the winter break. Which is in 4 days 13 hours 32 minutes and about 47 seconds. Not that I've been counting or anything pff...yea right. God I need a life.

When my thoughts stopped running wild I re-focused my attention to the mysterious man who dropped me home. He didn't really look suspicious, he kind of had that dark ruby gloom vibe going for him. Besides like he said if he was going to kill me he would have done it already.

"You are literally a fucking retard and I always have to clean up after you, Naruto. After last night I still went to school, and you're here telling me that you don't know where you are?! If you don't know where you are how the hell am I supposed to find you" He hissed. Seems like he is having a very heated conversation with this Naruto-? Kid. I ought to get inside.

"Any-whooo, It was very nice of you to drop me home thank you so much and I hope I'm not an inconvenience to you or your busy schedule see you at school" I smiled. He nodded and sped away. I hope he doesn't get a ticket driving and talking on the phone. I Walked up our steps and opened our door.

"Home sweet home" I said in a sing-song-voice My house smelt amazing. I moaned. If heaven smelt this smell they'd be jealous. I dropped my bag by the staircase and skipped to the kitchen. I was surprised to see my parents. "Hello birthers, what a delight to see you here...why..?" My mom laughed and hit my shoulder playfully. My father frowned at the joke that wasn't really a joke.

"Ha, very funny Ino where's your brother we have a surprise for you guys and I think you guys might love it." I rolled my eyes and picked some freshly washed grapes from the sink. "He's probably on top of the schools whore thrusting away" I murmured the last part I don't think I should be the one to let my parents know they gave birth to the biggest man-hoe alive.

This time it was my mothers time to frown and my dad turn to laugh. "That's my boy!" my nose crinkled in disgust. My dad earned a whack to his stomach from my mom.

"Ino do you really have to expose my business to our parents? You little snake" I whipped around and glared at Deidara. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "You have nerve. You left me stranded at school. I had to HITCH HIKE!" I immediately regretted my words as my dads eyes bugged out.

"As if that was the first time you let a stranger take you home" He snapped back. "That is literally so rich coming from you...If I had a penny for every hickey you've begged me to cover up with MY make-up I'd be a millionaire!" He crossed his arms and I put a hand on my hip.

"That is enough you two. The big surprise that we have for you guys is that..."

-8-

I muttered another swear word as I drove. God damn Naruto. Only he'll get so drunk that he doesn't even know where he is. It's a good thing he has a fucking tracker in his damn phone that is probably cracked beyond repair. This place looks so sketchy...

I took a sharp left turn, and parallel parked. I made sure to lock my doors. I looked up at... what I think was a bar sign. I swung open the doors, to see Naruto laughing and drinking with a loud red head. I walked over to them.

"Naruto let's get out of this dump" The red head turned her head. She smiled and pushed up her glasses. She chugged the rest of her drink and put on her coat. I raised an eyebrow at Naruto. But he was too drunk to realize.

"Kay, let's get out of here!" Cheered the red head. I looked at her. Did I miss something?

"Who's this, Naruto?" He looked up from his wallet placing two twenty dollar bills. He sighed as if he was preforming some hard ass task.

"This is my new found cousin. Karin Uzamaki, she's a year younger than us." She smiled brightly. I looked back between the two. They do kind of look a like they both have the idiocy written all over their faces.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto said only great things about you" She said sticking her hand out for me to shake. I frowned.

What's up with these girls and hand shaking? It's absolutely annoying. Hands carry so many germs and possible diseases. I wouldn't call myself a germaphobe or anything... I just don't like touching girls I don't know. At least when I'm sober. Hehe.

"Hn. Let's go."

Her face saddened when I didn't shake her hand. Pfft, probably a typical fan girl who happens to be related to the dobe.

The ride was about a three hour drive. I'm not sure when Karin fell asleep but she's knocked out cold. Naruto had the window down and was smoking something strong. I chuckled at the memory of the Yamanaka winding the window down, because of the smoke. She was so weird. And super basic. Like one of those basic smart geeks, except she's popular.

I was torn away from my thoughts when I heard Naruto choking. I looked at him. His eyes were a bright red. "Do you do anything other than get high?" I asked. Slightly irritated by the fact that he looked like he was about to die in my car. He turned to me and started laughing like crazy. I rolled my eyes and looked at the road.

"Of course I do, I drink" He grinned widely. I rolled my eyes again. Once a dobe always a dobe. The rest of the car ride was silent minus the little snores that escaped a sleeping Naruto.

-0-

"That is enough you two. The big surprise that we have for you guys is that... we bought you guys a condo!" My parents smiled brightly.

"Wait one condo each or do we have to live together?" Deidara beat me to asking the question.I honestly don't know why my parents would think we'd give up this big house to live together a smaller space. I already can't stand, be in the same room as him.

"No you silly. You guys will live together!" I glared daggers at my dad. He said the wrong answer. Doesn't he know Deidara will only throw parties and invite girls?

"Umm... thank you so much for the offer but no thanks" I turned on my foot and was dashed for the stairs. "Get back here, young lady!" My mother called. I groaned and went back to the kitchen.

Deidara looked like he was doing some serious thinking. I sighed. This is so much to handle. I'm only fifteen. "Why do you guys even want us to move out? Do you not love us anymore?" I said jokingly. My mom rolled her eyes. "Honey, your mother and I love you both to death. It's just we are just so old. We are all most forty-five. We just thought it'd be better for you guys to get your own space. Besides we will still check up on you, all the time." He said sweetly.

"I guess I understand, you guys want your own space before you guys get too old, so y'all can travel, have sex." Deidara said, snickering. He's such a pervert. My mom blushed and my dad smirk. Father like son.

"Well as long as we both get our own bathroom, and obviously our own room I'm okay with it I guess. And is it safe for me to assume that we'll be moving during winter break?" I asked. I don't mind moving out, I guess it'll help us learn how to live on our own, and we'll learn how to act like adults! This doesn't sound half bad. I smiled this might actually be fun!

-0-

These 4 days 13 hours and 32 minutes, certainly did go fast. I'm so excited to move out with Dei. It's honestly so funny how we're like besties now and just four days ago we were scratching at each others throat. I haven't seen that guy since he's dropped me home. But I don't really care, I'm to excited to think about him! This day just gets better and better, because today we finally get to see the place!

I locked my locker and headed to the front doors. I walked outside to see Sakura and Deidara talking by the car. My nose crinkled in disgust. I still can't believe they're still dating...like what? But oh well not even slutty Sakura can get me down right now. I nodded towards the two.

"Hey guys, are you coming with us?" I asked she gave me a half smile. "Hi, nah this is something you guys should do together. See ya' later" She blew a kiss at Deidara and he winked. Maybe she isn't as bad as I've always Sakura I thought I knew would be waiting in the car, ready to go.

I hopped in the car. "Come on Dei, hurry aren't you excited?!" He laughed and started the car. I turned on the radio and started singing the song Trumpets. Dei joined in at the chorus. We laughed at each others singing.

We drove up to a tall glass building. It was stunning. The glass was so shiny and the building looked like it had curves. I guess that's why they call it the Marilyn Monroe building. Dei parked and I took out the keys. We were on the 18th floor. I Pressed the elevator button and was surprised by how fast it came.

When I got out I took a left and started to look for the apartment. Dei took the right. Condo 1833. Deidara and I made a deal that whoever finds it first gets to claim their bed room first. Our parents worked really hard to make sure that it was ready with furniture and décor and everything. Our mom was surprised when we decided not to see the condo until after everything was done, minus our rooms of course, we still had to do those our self.

My phone rang. It was Deidara. "Please don't tell me you found it?" I whined. He chuckled. "Sorry little sis but you get the smaller room. But the rooms are actually pretty even, But my bathroom is nicer but you'll get a balcony." I smiled and turned around following the route that Dei took.

I opened the door and gasped. It was beautiful. The bamboo wood floor flowed through out the whole apartment. When you first walk in you see a dark grey 'L' couch that could sit six people with decorative pillows. In the corner is a lamp, that's attached to a black book shelf filled with books. In the center there was a black coffee table that had pull out drawers. On the wall hung a 60 inch flat screen T.V. The whole apartment was painted a nice light grey.

Walking past the living room was a small dinning room area with a table that could sit four people. To the left was a kitchen with stainless steal supplies. A double door fridge, oven, dish washer. The counter top was a nice white marble. I vase filled with yellow daisies were in the corner. Down the only hall hung pictures of Dei and I when we were younger. Straight down the hall was a room that I assumed was Dei's so I opened the door on the right. I was surprised to see that there was already a bed and a few box's with my name on it. I walked straight to my balcony. The view was wonderful. My bathroom was small but big enough for me. I think I'm going to like it here.

-8-

Finally winter break is here. I came out of my buildings elevator. I didn't think I was going to like being so high on the 18th floor but it isn't bad. Condo 1834. I walked to my door and noticed my new neighbours left their door open. God. I can tell I'm not going to like them all ready.

I knocked on their already open door. "I got it!" yelled two people at the same time. Two blondes came running. I looked at them and blinked twice. You've got to be shitting me. They are my new neighbours.

Think. What have you done that's bad recently because the only logical reason for my bad luck would be karma.

Deidara leaned in against the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I sighed. My life just gets worst and worst. "I live right there. Your door was open." I pointed to the door right across from their own door.

"Ino! How could you leave the door open like that?" he yelled. she smiled and shrugged. he glared at her.

"Anyways thanks Sasuke , see you around" I nodded. She said something about happy holidays. I nodded again and , opened my door.

It's going to be a hell-ish two weeks.

* * *

**AN: **So that's it. Sasuke Is the mysterious man. when I first started I really wanted Gaara to be the mysterious man. But he didn't go with the flow of the story. He might still make appearances. Like Naruto But yea... And Marilyn Monroe buildings actually do exist in Mississauga (Canada where I live) That's it hope y'all liked it **R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4: Puke-ish

**AN; Hey guys Im sooo sorry about this very very late update. I gotten lost on the journey of life...and exam weeks just passed. I hope you guys like this chapter it was very hard for me to write. Im trying very hard to stick to my plot and in order for that to happen certain events have to happen in between and Ill never be 100% sure what I want to happen in between so it will take super long for me to figure it out and get all my ideas organized and proper.**

**On another note Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favourites! And welcome new people!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

-0-

"Wow I can't believe he's our neighbor." Deidara said closing the door.

"Neither can I.. he's the same dude I kissed, and he dropped me home a few days ago, I think he'll be those good kind of neighbors where you can live your dog with them, you know" I grabbed an apple from our fruit basket and bit into it.

"Ne, sounds like a little crush?" Deidara said in a sing song voice. I made up my face then laughed, I know he's joking. I don't even know the guys last name.

"very funny but I'm not into the moody dark prince type" He sat on the couch and I sat at the table.

"Yea right, I swear that Gaara kid was all mood and dark, But no prince" I stopped laughing. He knows I don't like talking about him. I bit into my apple aggressively.

"You know I'm kidding little sister. I just absolutely adore your taste in men" He chuckled and said he was going out and left.

I frowned. Gaara. He was so attractive. His hair was so vibrant and his eyes were as deep as the sea. I could stare at them until the sun goes down. He was super badass. But brilliant, he'd never miss a class unless he had to. He was gentle with me. Soft spoken. Boy, he could talk so beautifully. He could call you ugly in the most amazing way you'd think he was giving you a complement.

We dated for two years and a bit. They were the best two years of my life. He's taught me so much. If I could go back in the past and change what I did I would. I would change it a thousand times over.

I regret it every time I think about it, about us and what could have been. It's stupid really for me to cry over him. I had the chance to stop him and I didn't. I know in retrospect it was the right thing to do. But it hurt so much. I looked at my phone and picked it up. I opened up his contact. All my friends told me to delete him...but I couldn't bring my self to do it.

I hit dial.

*RING**RING*

-"Hey...?" I asked not too sure if he actually answered

-"Hey..." He responded

-"how are y-" I heard him sigh.

\- "Ino I don't want to do this. I don't want this to be how we are, when we talk. I don't expect us to be best friends or anything...but...don't act like everything is okay between us. It's not and you know why." His words almost came out as whispers.

\- "Why what Gaara? This is just as hard for you as it is for me"

-"You and I both know that's not true Ino you made your choice...and it wasn't me"

-" IT WAS AN IMPOSSIBLE CHOICE FOR ME TO MAKE! I would chose you in a heart beat and you know that. Don't let our two years go away as if we never happened!"

-"Ino what's done is done. We were already walking on egg shells. We broke up. Life continues. Even without you. I'm slowly getting over it and I don't want to live in the past." He sounded truthful but I could tell the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

-"You've met another girl haven't you?"

-" No I haven't but I'm still happy. I want you to be happy too Ino. Just forget about me, forget about last summer and move on. I don't want to sound heartless but I think that's what's best for both of us"

I hung up.

He sounded as if he's been thinking about us too. I can't deal with this. I need to go out.

-8-

One thing I liked about this building is the peace and quiet. The view from the top of the building is stunning, at night. I usually stay there watching stars and watching buildings lights go out. I guess it was a hobby? I've been doing it since I discovered the place. I decided to take the stairs after all it was just two floors up.

I opened up the fire exit. Ah. Fresh untouched air. I walked over to the middle of the floor and sat down. Looking at the sky from here is absolutely amazing.

The stars seem so small, it makes you want to look at the bigger picture. Like our problems. They seem so big when you look at every inch of it. But when you take a step back and just look at the big picture you realize it's nothing.

I lit a cigarette. I don't even remember how long I've been smoking. I think it's been about two years. Yea that's right I started at fifteen.

My phone vibrated. It was Naruto.

"Hello"

"Dude where are you I'm already here" I looked at my watch. Shit. It was already 8.

"I'm leaving now."

I sighed. I kind of wanted to stay inside tonight. I guess I'll just go home early. Besides I can always use a drink. I walked to the elevator and went straight down to the lobby. I decided to walk since it was only a block away.

-0-

Great job Ino! Way to go! Why not just get into a fight with your ex, and then wander off in a brand spanking new neighbor hood you've never ben in! Now you're out here in the cold. Lost. I groaned some times I can be such a hot head. I walked up to a small bar. The bounty raised an eyebrow. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Okay, before you turn me away can I please just go in to use the telephone. My phone died and I really need to call my brother so he can come get me."

He chuckled. Then his face fell into a scowl. "Listen girly, I've heard that excuse a million and one times. You are not getting in or out of this club, without I.D" He crossed his arms and was waiting for my response.

I nibbled my lip and furrowed my brows. Looks like this guy will just not budge. "Why don't I just use your phone, I really don't care what phone I use. I just need a phone!"

He shook his head. I sighed. "I'm going to ask you to leave" It was my turn to scowl. I glared daggers at him. His eyes moved slightly behind me. I followed to see Sasuke.

Just great now this man is going to think I'm some waist youth, trying to get into a club under aged. I looked down hoping he wouldn't see me.

He nodded towards the bounty and then turned to me. "Kiba, is this little girl giving you trouble?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" this 'Kiba' guy said. "Yea, she's with me" He nodded and moved aside.

I gasped. He is just as young as me right? I didn't say anything, and just walked in. I turned him. "Thanks, and please don't say anything to Dei, he'd kill me if our parents found out." He looked at me for a brief second then looked towards the crowd as if looking for someone. I sighed.

"Can I borrow your phone please?"

He dug into his pocket and typed in his password. I said thanks and dialed Dei's number. Please pick up! Please pick up! Please pick up!

"I'm currently busy doing something or someone *chuckle* I'll call as soon as I can"

I sighed. "Hey Dei, it's me Ino please call this number as soon as you can.. you need to pick me up, right now...bye" I hung up and sent a text telling him the address.

I turned back to Sasuke ready to give him back his phone but he wasn't there.

I walked through the crowd looking for him. Why would you walk away from a person who had your phone that is unlocked? I legit don't get boy logic. I put his phone in my pants pocket.

I now officially know that I do not like clubs. There are girls with dresses so short you would think there were tops. The guys are just as bad, there pants are down to their knees.

I hate my life.

-8-

I turned to Ino I saw she was still on the phone. I scanned the crowd and spotted Naruto. I looked back and Ino was still chatting away. I walked up to Naruto crossing through the dance floor.

Girls grinned and winked. I smirked. Maybe I'll make a pit stop. I looked up and saw Naruto chatting up a storm to the bluenette.

"Hey hot stuff wanna' dance?" I looked her up and down. Nice face, check. Big boobs, check. A round bum, check.

"sure"

She swayed her hips left and right. She winked and pulled me behind her. She grinded into me rough, and hard. She turned around and grabbed my hips making me sway with her. **(An you guys don't even understand how hard it was for me to write that) ** I could get used to this.

The song ended, she pulled me to the bar. "So cutie what's your name?" She grabbed a drink and sipped away.

"Let's skip the cheesy flirting and start the steamy make-out session" She bite her lip as if thinking and leaned in.

Our lips met, she was wearing some sticky gloss that tasted like crush. I licked her top lip, she gasped. I took that time to use my tongue to infiltrate her mouth. Our tongues moved rapidly exploring the foreign place. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned her head back. I moved my kiss's up and down her neck leaving a small trail behind me.

Someone cleared their throat. I pulled back to see Ino. Damn this girl has bad timing. She was blushing madly.

"I'm sorry here's your phone.." She squeaked.

I looked at the girl. She raised a questioning eyebrow and ran a hand through her hair.

"well that's a mood killer...anyways I'll let y'all figure your shit out, the name's Hana Inuzuka"

-0-

I don't know if I should be embarrassed or if I should be annoyed. How are you going to walk off, when you know that someone else has your phone and it's unlocked. I honestly will never get boy logic.

Like hello? Ugh. I guess I'm going to go with being annoyed.

"I'm sorry here's your phone..." I said a little too squeaky.

"well that's a mood killer...anyways I'll let y'all figure your shit out, the name's Hana Inuzuka"

The girl gave Sasuke a flirtatious wink and walked away.

Sasuke ran fingers through his hair and grabbed his phone.

"Your brother says 'tough luck, find a ride back. I'm busy.'" I huffed and murmured some curses.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone." He nodded. He was about to say something when a blonde with shaggy hair that obviously had to much to drink, waltzed in.

"Wellll what'd wee haaave herre?" Slurred the blonde. Sasuke sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Blondie, meet blondie number 2 Naruto" I 'ahed' and nodded. Naruto giggled. "Sasssuuuuukkkke Hasss a girlfriennnnd, and she's purrrttty...purrrttyy young"

"Haha, I'm not his girlfriend I'm his new neighbour Ino" I said.

He smiled opening his mouth to say something. But then he closed it suddenly and threw up all over me.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Its like I saw the throw-up coming at me, but I didn't move. I let the warm gooey substance hit me and stain my favourite jacket.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**An: Thats it folks. I hope you all understand how hard it was for me to write that dirty dancing scene that was only like two sentences. In these next few chapters Im really going to be exploring what I can write and what I cannot. I will try to update by the end of this weekend but no promises because I never make deadlines on time. **

**Warning next chapter is going to be filled with flashbacks, old romance, and maybe some real SasuIno moments...who knows**

**Review, Follow, Favourite**

**-Paperbagprncess**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunk-ish

**An**: 

WELCOME NEW COMERS, THANKS FOR JOINING US ON THIS ODD JOURNEY, I HOPE YOU DONT REGRET IT:):):):):)

Hey;) I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you all for your super nice reviews. I read them all and yea you guys are amazing. I had a snow day yesterday and so I decided to write a lot and read a lot. And it was amazing to just do nothing for once. The snow here in Canada is crazyyy like omfg I'm 5'5 and it was so hard for me to walk through my park to get to my bus stop because the snow was like thigh high. On another note I'm super happy because I'm going to Montreal for my graduation trip and I'm super excited for that. But enough with my boring life and on to it.

**_I do not own Nauto_**

* * *

**Clean-ish**

Chapter 5:

Drunk-ish

Naruto POV

I can't believe I just did that. Oooh she looks pissed. Really pissed. I knew I had tons of drinks but I've never thrown up on anybody. I guess there really is a first for everything.

"Oh my, I am so sorry" It's funny how fast I can sober up in a life or death situation. She took five deep breaths. She looked down and then looked up and glared. I swear only Sasuke would get a girlfriend who has a glare that could rival his own.

She took off her jacket being very careful not to touch the gooey liquid. I bit my lip nervously. She brought her arm up and I flinched. I closed my eyes quick expecting a hard slap maybe even punch. But it never came.

I opened one eye and slowly turned my head in her direction. I relaxed when I saw her running a hand through her long blonde hair. She looked down almost as if she was crying...but she wasn't. She was...laughing? This girl is crazier than me.

She burst out laughing. As if I had cracked the funniest joke on the planet. She than sniffled...

" I was just puked on. My ex-boyfriend wants to stay as my ex. I have no ride home. My brother is dating my arch enemy. My new neighbour is Sasuke. My life just keeps getting better and better. I need...I need..."

I get it. She's laughing out the tears. Poor girl her life really does suck she's neighbours with the teme.

" You need a very strong drink my friend!" I suggested. That's the least I could do. She looked as if she was contemplating her decision.

"You are right! I give me the strongest drink you know." I chuckled.

I've had so many drinks I don't even think I remember the first one.

She sat on the bar stool and the bar tender gave her my regular. One large glass of Long Island Iced Tea. When you order that drink, you're practically screaming 'I want to get fucked up'.

"Here's to a fucked up life" She laughed than chugged half the glass down. Her face contorted in disgust, she gagged, than smiled.

"So...do you want to talk about your issues or can I just go.." She shrugged. Than chugged the rest of her glass. Doing the same thing as last time contorting in disgust, gagging, then smiling. "You can do what ever you like, but I'd prefer if I had someone to hold my hair back when I puke, and take me home...like a drunk buddy!" She grinned goofily.

I laughed. "Well than I guess I'm your drunk buddy" She got very fast making her stool drop behind her.

"Let's go get drunk than!" She cheered. I laughed and ordered some more drinks.

-0-

I groaned. What the hell did I drink last night? I massaged my head, hoping the pain would go away. I rolled over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times readjusting to the brightness. I sniffed the blankets. That's funny. I don't remember having boy scented...blankets. I sniffed the pillow. Same smell. I gasped and shot right out of the bed. I immediately regret it. My head started pounding. I looked around to see a body mirror in the corner, a dresser across from the bed, a desk to the left and two night tables on each side of the bed. I tossed the blankets off myself and walked over to the mirror.

YIKES! Well I look rough. Very very very rough. I let my hair loose and tried smudging off the left over make up. I preformed a quick scan over my body. No hickeys, no love bites, no scratches. Not a single thing to indicate what I did last night. Or what I didn't do. I looked over to the dresser to see my phone. I was glade that it was attached to a charger. I checked the time. 12:37 P.M.

There goes my Saturday plans. I looked at some texts I got.

Deidara- Hey did you find a ride?

Deidara- You aren't home... are you okay where are you?

Deidara- Ino you are scarring me...

Deidara- I just talked to Sasuke he said u are out at a bar, u r in big big trouble when you get home. But don't worry I won't tell mom or dad.

I rolled my eyes. I suppose I might have made him a tad bit worried. I should call him. But first I ought to find out where the hell I am.

I followed the nice scent of bacon. I poked my head out and saw that the coast was clear...Wait why am I trying to hide. This person probably knows I'm here. God I am so stupid sometimes.

I walked out, no longer caring if I made noise or not. I walked past the living room and sat at the bar. The sunny blonde was singing his little heart out. He was easily 6 feet, strong built by the look of his well toned arms.

" IF YOU WANT TO BE MY LOVER YOU GOT TO GET WITH MY FRIENDS! THEY CAN LAST FORVER FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENNNDSSSS" He did a little dance then turned. I was smiling and he screamed, a verry high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I laughed. "God Ino don't scare me like that!" He yelled pointing a very greasy spatula at me.

So he knows my name that's good. He looks awfully familiar. Hm... think, think, think.

"Blondie, meet Blondie number 2 Naruto" Sasuke had said last night at some point...oh my god Naruto puked on me after. I looked back down at the clothes I was wearing. The pants are minge but top is for sure not.

Naruto had already plated our food and was waiting for me to sit at the table. I blushed slightly from embracement.

"Thank you." He nodded saying no problem and started to devour his food. We ate in silence for the most part.

When I looked up he was staring at me. " I'm surprised you haven't asked where you are, how you got here, or even what did we do last night. Unless you're used to doing this kind of thing and you already have it all planned."

I choked on my nice bacon at the last part. He chuckled and got me some water. "Thank you. I was just trying to be polite. But no that you mentioned it we didn't..."

His eyes widened. "GOD NO! You are like a baby" I sighed relieved. "Thank god"

He faked looking offended. "You would love what I would do to you" He said in a somewhat sultry voice. I looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows. We both busted out laughing.

"Don't kill me." I wiped the new formed tears from my eyes, and took a sip of water.

"So when do you want to go home?" He asked taking a look at the time. It was now one. "Um, whenever...preferably after you tell me what we did last night."

He chuckled. I guess at the memories..? "Sure it all started last night when you told me that we should be drunk buddies..."

*Flashback starts*

Naruto's POV

"So...do you want to talk about your issues or can I just go.." She shrugged. Than chugged the rest of her glass. Doing the same thing as last time contorting in disgust, gagging, then smiling. "You can do what ever you like, but I'd prefer if I had someone to hold my hair back when I puke, and take me home...like a drunk buddy!" She grinned goofily.

I laughed. "Well than I guess I'm your drunk buddy" She got very fast making her stool drop behind her.

"Let's go get drunk than!" She cheered. I laughed and ordered some more drinks.

"Ino-honneybunny I'm going to tell you what we are going to do tonight are you ready?" She nodded very happily.

"We are going to do 5 amazing things you do ONLY when you're drunk, the first thing is party like it's 1999!"

She laughed hysterically. There were six shots of Tequila. Three for me , three for her. "Naruto let's have a race, whoever drinks all their shots first wins. And the loser has to strip on layer of clothes and dance on this very bar top."

I looked at her up and down. I don't think she realizes that she already had to take off her jacket and her top. So right now she's in a tank top, so when she loses...I nodded in agreement anyway. This is her first drunk night I should let her enjoy.

We both lined up side by side. The bartender counted down for us. "Three! Two! One! Go!" He shouted.

The secret about taking shots is that you need to have 1. Experience and taste buds. Both of which Ino does not have. I laughed as I watched her struggle to take down her third shot.

"I win. You Lose. NaNaNa boo boo" I cheered in a sing song voice. She pouted. Than pulled off her tank top. She tossed it at me and climbed on the bar top. She started swaying her hips to the beat and song a long with the song.

I pulled out my phone and filmed. I'm not into black mail or anything but it was just so funny. She giggled and put her arms out so I could join her.

I locked my phone and put it back into my pocket. I hopped up and started dancing with her. We both sung along very much out of tone. When the song was down we hopped down.

"Okay that waaasss fun! Whhatsss nextt?" I looked at her. This girl was still topless. "Next, we get a shirt on you!" She looked down then blushed madly and tried to cover up. I laughed and handed her, her top.

"Now, we sing!" She looked confused. And raised an eyebrow. I grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. We bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke turned back with a heavy glare. It lightened up a bit when he saw it was us. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to a still topless Ino. We both blushed. Sasuke smirked. Ino Tried but failed to put her top on. He pat my back, and went back doing whatever the hell he was doing. I continued to pull her through the crowd until we reached my destination.

We stopped right in front of the karaoke machine. There were two guys sitting in the couch by the machine. I looked at Ino and saw that she was still struggling with her top. I looked at the boys again. They both were staring at her like they were lions and she's the meat. I huffed and helped her with her shirt.

"Arms up." I said she followed and asked why. "You see there?" I said pointing towards the dogs. She nodded innocently. "They're a prime example of thirsty ass tools."

They gave me a dirty look and left. "You are such a good drunk buddy! When I sober up, I'm going to take you out!" Ino giggled, than planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Yea, yea. Now we sing!" She laughed and hopped up on the platform. We scrolled through the songs and finally picked one. Ed Sheeran U.N.I, then it was Lady Gaga Born This Way, then Ellie Golding Burn, after that was Beyonce Flawless, Bruno Mars Uptown Funk. After about 16 more songs. Ino finally passed out. I sighed, 3:39 A.M. Jeez for a newbie she sure knows how to party. It's funny though because we only did 2 things on that list... I guess next time. The club was pratically empty. I lifted her up over my shoulder and walked to my car.

*Flashback Ends*

-0-

"So that's what happened kiddo, if you ask me I was a pretty good drunk buddy. We are going to be baddass drunk buddies for the next to weeks, kay?" He said laughing at me. I sighed relieved. "Hmmmm I suppose so." He looked up at me and grinned. "Oh and sometime last night we came up with the most ridiculous nicknames! You kept calling me Bunny-boo and I kept calling you honey-bunny." We both laughed. I took the last chug of my water and stood up. "Alright bunny-boo let's skadadle." I said. I have no clue when I made that nickname but it suits him.

He nodded and grabbed his keys. The drive to my place was nice. Sort of silence, but filled with nice small talk.

"Alright honey-bunny the pleasure has been all mine text me if, you need a drunk buddy" I said opening the door to my apartment. He laughed. "Honestly, just come next door I'm probably going to be here for the next 2 weeks" I laughed and was about to make a joke about how much Sasuke would love that but Deidara swung the door open.

He was wearing a apron, with some yellow gloves. "Young lady do you know how worried I was about you! I want you to march right in there, until I'm ready to deal with you." I bit the inside of my cheeks hard to keep from laughing. He reminded me so much of a over-protective stay at home mom. "Sure thing mom, bye bunny-boo" He looked like he was going to explode of laughter and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a red face Naruto.

Deidara gave me a glare and shut the door. I leaned in trying to listen to what they were saying.

"You young man should be ashamed of yourself she is practically a baby and you stole her purity flower." I heard Dei say.

"Dude, she is just my sugar momma. But don't worry she didn't give anything she wouldn't give you." Naruto said laughing. He was such a fun guy. I had lost interest in the rest of their conversation and decided to walk to my new room and finish unpacking.

I was looking out my balcony, but was rudely interrupted by Deidara clearing his throat.

Deidara's POV

Oh my. My little sister is growing up so fast. She's bringing home boys, drinking, going to all my favorite clubs. It's weird how time flies when you don't want it too. I will always think of her as the little girl with her two front teeth missing with two purple ribbons in her hair. Not this badass, who's now got some serious game.

"Ino please don't do that again. I was super duper worried. I know I don't show you enough that I care but I really do."

She sighed, but then grinned. I could tell that she was recovering from her first tipsy night. "Dei, we should talk more...let's have an in night tonight" I smiled and nodded

I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged back. It's nice to have these sibiling moments before we grow old. I tightened my grip on her and tossed her into the bed. She laughed histerically and threw a pillow in my face.

That's when I realized. It's okay to spend Saturday night with your little sister.

* * *

**AN: So that was it. Its pretty long the longest I think since the first chapter... Im not one of those writers who cant sit down and write 3k+ like its nothing. It takes me quite some time. But anywhooo, this chapter or at least the last part is for my brother because he is just too sweet and he loves me even though he would never admit it out loud. So shout out to him. **

**THE IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**Kay so I thought that it would be very important to decide what kind of relationship Ino has with everybody. Last AN I said there was going to be InoSasu in it, and I tried but than I saw a better opportunity. Also someone had said that sasuke was a little au, so I went back and read what I wrote and I totally agree so his personality is currently being under construction.**

**Ps I really need a catch phrase. On my other account DoodleHead I would always say keep doodling. But now that Ive changed writing accounts I need to come up with a new one, so if guys have any Ideas dont be shy to share them, or even pm me them if you want.**

Review, Follow , Favourite


	6. Chapter 6: Pregnant-Ish

**HAPPY DAY OF VALENTINES!**

** I HOPE YOU ALL HAD/ ARE HAVING THE BEST VALENTINES EVER! I'M SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. I HAD THIS CHAPTER READY FOR THURSDAY, BUT THEN WHEN I RE READ IT ON FRIDAY I DIDN'T LIKE IT SO I HAVE BEEN RE WRITING IT, ALL DAY:) I ASSURE THIS VERSION IS WAY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL SO YEAA.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS VERY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS. BUT NOW I'VE CREATED A SCHEDULE THAT IF I WRITE 50 WORDS EACH DAY I'LL BE FINE FOR FRIDAY. SO YOU GUYS WILL FIND OUT IF IT WORKS OUT OR NOT NEXT WEEKEND!**

**I have no clue why I was writing in cap lock. But I have also been working on another fic and it's amazing so far I'm super happy about that too. It will probably come out around the ending of Febuary.**

****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO****

**But now on with my master piece**

* * *

**Clean-ish **

Chapter 6

**_Pregnant-ish_**

-8-

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

I groaned. Leave it to somebody to wake me up when I was in a very nice sleep. Looking for my phone, I brought one arm out and started to pat down my bed. Finding it Iquickly slide my hand back under the sheet and pressed the home button. My eyes watered at the brightness. Looking at the time it said 3:07 A.M what could be so important that they must text me at this unholy hour.

ITACHI: Hey guys

DEIDARA: Y the fuck are you saying hey at 3 in the morning

SASORI: what possessed any of you to be up right now?

DEIDARA: Um I'm watching Princess and the frog with my sister duh

ITACHI: Ok.. Back to the important stuff, I'm PREGNANT! :)

SASORI: Itachi...that is not possible. Do I need to tell you about the birds and the bees?

ME: Why would you include me in this?

ITACHI: Sasori, don't even go there. I'm not Pregnant but I'm expecting with my gf

DEIDARA: omg you aren't gay :)

ITACHI: Do u want 2 die?

ME: It takes like 30 secs to read the instructions the back of a condom box

SASORI: congrats, your going to be a daddy! Your little bro is right tho

DEIDARA: r u foreal?

ITACHI: why don't all of you just come over so we can talk about it

SASORI: K, c u in 20

DEIDARA: ok I'm bringing Ino with me

ME: ... deidara let's car pool come over in 5

DEIDARA: k

I locked my phone and re attached it to the charger. I got up and went to the bathroom. Leave it to Itachi to get some girl pregnant. Washed my face and pulled out some clothes to wear. A black hoodie and some grey track pants. I walked into my kitchen, to get same grape tomatoes.

Somebody knocked on the door then barged in. A smiling Deidara walked in with a very grumpy looking Ino.. She wore a very large Oxford University hoodie and some jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun, with a bunch of strands pooling out. She wore no make-up. Deidara on the other hand was beaming. He wore some black jeans, with an Adidas sweater. He had his hair in it's regular style half up half down. His eyes perfectly lined with thick black eye linner.

"Good morning, soon to be uncle" Deidara said snickering. I glared in his direction.

''If you're dragging me with you guys, we're stopping at Walmart" Ino said leaning against the door.

"hn, we're taking my car" She nodded then opened the door. We all went down to the garage in silence. I opened the doors and got in. Ino followed sitting in the back seat. Deidara sat in the passenger seat.

Deidara and Ino were rambling on about something unimportant. I parked at Walmart. There were only three cars not including ourselves. I guess that's normal for 3:48 in the morning.

"buy me black nail polish, and food" Deidara said. Ino nodded "Do you want anything?" she asked.

"I'll just come in with you" she nodded and got out of the car. "Sasuke don't do anything to her you wouldn't do to me" Deidara said in a overprotective tone.

I smirked. "I'm not making any promises" he glared and tossed a tissue box at me, it didn't hit because the door was already closed.

-8-

When I got into to Walmart Ino already had her basket full. She was just going to the hot food stand. I walked over and to the fruit section and grabbed a container of grape tomatoes. I walked up to her, and put them in her basket. She had ordered a large pizza with half cheese and half peperoni.

"Is that all you want tomatoes..?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow. I nodded. "Okay.. I wanted to get a cake for Itachi with congratulations on it. what flavor do you think he would like?" She asked walking toward the cakes. "He likes Oreo, cakes" I said picking it up.

"Kay, let's cash-out." we went to the express lane and placed our things down. All she had bought was candy, chocolate, black nail polish, two cans of Arizona, pizza and cake.

She looked at me and smiled. "These are necessities for an all nighter" I said oh and took out my wallet. "Cash or credit?" the cashier asked.

"Cash" I said

"Credit" Ino said at the same time. "I'll pay." I said

"Are you sure?" Ino asked pulling her card back into her wallet. I nodded.

"Wow you are a very lucky girl. you have a boyfriend willing to pay the bill for you" The young cashier said, dreamily handing back my change.

"Yup I am" Ino said laughing her head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bags. The cashier looked confused, but I don't care.

Ino started humming. I popped the truck to put the bags. Ino stood by her door. "Boyfriend, shouldn't you be willing to open my door?" She asked twirling some strands of her hair.

"Not a chance blondie" I said smirking. She acted offended and opened her door.

This girl gets weirder and weirder.

-0-

The drive was silent for the most part. Just the casual sneeze from myself, and if I was lucky I got a bless you. Itachi lived in the suburbs of town. I've been to his house a few times since him and Dei are friends. Dei was one of those boys who made friends easily. Somehow he managed to get in this group.

They called themselves the Akatsuki. They all are super weird. I don't even understand how they all met. There group included Kisame the fish boy, Itachi the quiet one, Sasori the redhead, Zetsu the creeper, Obito..he's very two faced, Hidan the Jashin obsessed and the man-whore one, Kakuzu the cheap one, Nagato the skinny one, Pein the one with all the piercings, and Konan. She was my favorite because she would make paper cranes with me.

When I found out Itachi got a girl pregnant I was surprised. If one of them were to have a baby I would think it would be Hidan or Deidara. Itachi was always very careful, he was the most normal out of the group. But I guess he is old enough. He is 22. I bet the girl is really pretty and probably really smart. I can't see Itachi lowering his standards

"We're here" Sasuke said getting out. I looked at my clock 4:45 A.M. I think this has to go down in my history as the first all nighter where I'm actually dressed like a human and out of the house.

I Helped Sasuke with the bags while Deidara rang the doorbell. Konan opened the door. She smiled. "They're finally here and they brought food!" She shouted.

"Come on in guys" Itachi said walking past the door.

Deidara gave Konan a peck on cheek and made small talk.

Walking into Itachi's house I was very much surprised by the fact that his looks 100% different, from when I last visit. The hardwood floor was darker and the walls were lighter. I walked straight to the kitchen. Hidan and Sasori were talking in the kitchen.

I put the candy on the counter and put the cake and drinks in his fridge. I wasn't surprised to see the fridge filled with alcoholic drinks . I moved some to the side and placed the cake in the middle.

"Ino, why are you so disrespectful? I haven't seen you in months and you haven't said hi yet" Sasori asked with his hand on his hip.

I laughed. Sasori was always at my house when he was still in school with Deidara. They were joined by the hip. But then he graduated but I'm sure they still manage to cause trouble.

"Hi Sasori, please so forgive me?" I said bowing. He laughed and gave me a hug. I sat on the stool beside him.

"How's grown up life treating you?" I asked he laughed and took a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"Ino honey, do good in school because it sucks like a bitch in heels" I laughed. "How is high school? Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"It's good, turns out I'm sort of smart" I said gloating just a bit. He grinned "I know you would be, but why didn't you answer my sec-" Sasori was interrupted by Pein.

"Sasori, Ino we're all getting together in the basement" Sasori nodded and I got up.

"We'll finish this later" He said I nodded.

Sasori knew about Gaara and I. In fact he caught us in the act of us about to start something inappropriate. I laughed at the memory, and started to make my way down stairs.

"Hey Ino go get Itachi and Sasuke"

I did a pivot and headed upstairs.

-8-

Ino took all the cold things from me and went to put them into the kitchen. Deidara disappeared somewhere in the Living room.

Seeing all these people again is really weird. I haven't seen most of them in years and they all look freakier. I saw Itachi and followed him upstairs.

"Little brother, you've finally showed up" He said jokingly and gave me a hug. Uchiha men don't hug. I suppose this is an exception.

"Yea sorry, Ino insisted we stop at Walmart for candy and cake. But we're here now I really like what you've done with the place" I said sitting awkwardly on his bed.

Itachi and I were never really close. He was so mature from a young age, I never really could understand what he was saying or doing most of the times so I just stopped trying. But then I got older and wiser, so I understood. However that does not make up for the fact that he left me alone with them. Of course I've let him know multiple times that I could never just get over it.

Itachi sat at the desk across from me. I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"The baby is due in 4 months. I'm asking you Sasuke Uchiha; uncle of this unborn baby to be his or her godfather."

I smiled. "Of course, I'm honored" He returned a smile and gave me a hug, this time it wasn't awkward it was almost nice. This baby is going to bring us closer I can tell.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in" Ino opened the door and gave a small smile

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but you guys are needed in the basement" she said.

"Wait don't go. Has Hinata spoken with you yet?" Itachi asked.

Ino looked very confused and said no. Itachi just brushed it off as nothing. But I know better. There is never just nothing with Itachi.

I think I just found out who the baby mama is.

Ino locked eyes with me. I could read them clear as day. She managed to put two and two together as well.

-0-

I locked eyes with Sasuke. I'm pretty sure he got the message I was sending him.

Hinata is my best friend, without a doubt. We met back in grade school. I was her mentee and she was my mentor. She was like my school mother. Anytime I had an issue with anybody she'd set them straight for me. We still to this very day are super close.

In fact I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow at lunch.

Itachi left the room to go downstairs. Sasuke was about to follow but I put my arm out to stop him. He looked at it questionably .

I pulled it back and closed the door. "Sasuke are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He leaned against the wall.

"That my brother got this Hinata girl knocked up, if so then yeah." I nodded and nibbled my lip.

"wow this is weird. Your older brother got my best friend pregnant"

I crashed on Itachi's bed. It's so weird I seen her like three weeks ago and she didn't look pregnant. Sasuke sat on the other half of the bed.

"Yes it is very weird." He said.

"It's also super weird how we're neighbors" He nodded.

Next thing I knew I was rambling on about why elephants are amazing and why he should adopt one.

"So will you think about adopting one?" I asked. I turned my head to see that he had fallen asleep. My eyes felt very heavy. I let the sleep surrond me.

**Itachi's POV**

I walked down the steps to the basement. Everybody was chatting. It was nice to see everybody together again.

"Hey where are the other two?" Konan asked. She was curled up sitting in Nagato's lap.

"I thought they were right behind me, I guess they didn't want to hang out with us old farts" konan laughed.

Deidara was sitting across from her playing president with Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Wait you mean to tell me you left your pervy and hormonal brother with my innocent little sister all alone!? You do know that they've kissed and gone out to a club together too. Do you want another Uchiha baby running around here?"

Everybody laughed. I glared at him.

"Looks like mommy Dei doesn't want her little girl playing with bad boys" Sasori said chuckling. deidara swatted him and I just glared.

"Why don't we just go up there and see what they're doing" Pein Suggested.

"and if they hear us? then what" Kakuzu pointed out.

"Well if Sasuke is doing it right or should I say her right, they won't hear a thing" Hidan countered.

Leave it to Hidan to say something that will cause awful images of my little brother, with innocent Ino. Sasori and Kakuzu bursted out laughing. Deidara and I both gave them deathly glares.

(/Time skip/)

One thing lead to another and here we all are cramped inhere we all are cramped in this little hallway, arguing about who should open the door.

"I think Deidara and Itachi should open the door" Konan whispered.

Deidara made his face up. " do you think I want to see my sister naked? I say Konan goes in because she's a girl and she'll know how to handle the situation if they are still up" Everybody nodded in agreement.

Konan slowly opened the door a smidge then slipped her small figure in through the crack. The door whipped open and she was laughing..?

She told us to shush and to come in. We all walked in and surrounded the bed. Sasori took out his phone and captured a picture.

I smiled. Ino was curled perfectly into Sasuke's chest. Their legs were tangled. Their faces only milimeters apart. Their hair mixed black with blonde, blonde with black.

"Alright guys let's leave them"

It's very interesting, Deidara and I might spend a look more time together.

My phone vibrated it was Hinata.

HINATA: Hey babe I'm on my way:)

* * *

**sooooooooo That's that:) I hope you all liked it. I'm not a very big fan of Itachi x Hinata but she was the only girl available and I didn't really want to make an oc because that's just too much work. They aren't the main focus so I don't think it really matters. In fact all the side pairings don't really matter. if you don't like something please let me know I'll take your opinion into consideration. Please do understand that I work off of the trial and error theory. I try to see what works and what doesn't work.**

**Next chapter will include:**

**An explanation of Itachi and Hinata's relationship**

**An explanation of Hinata and Ino's friendship**

**A bunch of flashbacks**

**Maybe Sasori**

**And for sure more akatsuki**

**On another note:**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Should I have Sasori in more chapters? (I love him and Deidara together I think they're a badass duo)**

**How did you feel about the SasuIno?**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW**

**-Paperbagprncess**


	7. Chapter 7: Mr Brownstone

**An: Hello again. I know that a lot of you don't like the whole ItaHina but Hinata was the girl I saw fit, for the part. There are tons of pairings with Itachi. Sakura and Hinata are like the top two. I already have a part for Sakura...so that left Hinata. It's not very important because they are just a side pairing...and I don't plan on changing it. But aside from that I'm glad you guys liked Sasori because there is a lot of him in future chapters.**

**Sorry for this very very late chapter...I got lost on the journey of doing homework :( and I'm super sick but this is a pretty long chapter so I hope you all enjoy this.**

**To the guess that waited for this thank you and I am really sorry this chapter late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Clean-ish

Chapter 7:

-0-

_The grass was blowing left and right. The waves were crashing hard on the rocks. My hair was in a tangled mess but I didn't care because I was with him. He was a bit blurry the only thing I could make out was his smile. It was a rare delicacy. I felt special, it was only me who got to see it. Only I could let his lips widen with happiness. It was me who could make him smile with his cheeks._

_He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the water. I was giggling and splashed some water on him. He grinned and splashed back. We were dripping wet. I started to shiver and he gave me his coat. We picked some rocks that would help us start a fire._

_It was a small little flame. But it was still there. He grabbed my chin and looked deep into my eyes. I was expecting to see, coral green eyes. Instead I saw murky ebony eyes. Looking right at them I could tell there were layers and layers of hurt and pain. But all they needed was some love._

-0-

I blinked twice. I waited for my eyes to adjust because all I could see was blackness. I blinked again and it was still there. I brought out my arm and touched the blackness. It was soft and shiny. It smelt like pine wood.

I soon realized that it was hair. I looked further down and saw pale arms laying gently over me. I recognized that arm. It belonged to Sasuke.

That's right he had fallen asleep, when I was talking about elephants.

I pushed some of his hair off of his forhead. I would be lying if I said Sasuke was ugly. He was the closest thing to perfect in his sleep. His eyebrows had a very nice shape. You could tell it was natural, by the few out of place strands. His eyelashes were just the right length. His jaw line was the straightest I've ever seen.

He looked super innocent when he was sleeping. Compared to the brooing querulous he is awake.

I decided to stop being a creeper and laid back down. His heart beat was strong and loud. I could feel it from here.

My mind drifted to the thought of a small little human being growing inside of Hinata. The small little seed will grow into a stunning blooming flower. I hope it's a girl. I will spoil her rotten. Even if it was a boy I would still cherish him just as much.

I was starting to drift back into sleep. Sasuke started to stir so I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

-8-

What does blonde and black make? It makes a grey. Light but, still has darkness. It's like a very hard mystery, that you can't solve even with hints. In the end the answer is so simple. Really. Most people over think it. The rest either don't think about it, or don't believe in it.

I think it's real. But it's very rare. It's a special little spark that you feel in your core. It's like a flower really. It starts off as nothing more than a tiny little seed. But when you talk to the seed and spend more time with it, it starts to grow. Sometimes it will grow super fast, maybe even so slow you don'teven know it's there. The moment you identify the seed and find it, you're going to want to love it, protect it, care for it, do everything with and for it.

I haven't found my little seed yet. I'm not even sure if I'd want to find it now. I don't think I'm ready for it. Atleast not yet...

-8-

I felt Ino moving underneath my arm. After a small wiggle she stopped. I could feel her eyes burning my skin. Than she pushed some hair back, off of my forehead. Her fingers danced gently across my face over my jaw line. Her hand slowly pulled back and lyed comfortably on my chess.

I heard some small chattering from down stairs.

I opened my eyes and saw Ino pretending to sleep. She was so childish. It's nice to know that there are still normal teenagers in the world.

I'll make sure Itachi's daughter or son has a very normal life. No messed up parents, no drama, no pressure to be perfect. Just a normal life.

The chattering got louder and drew me out of my thoughts.

"I know you're up" I said pushing back her hair and brushing my fingers lightly across her jaw.

Her baby blue eyes opened. She smiled. She pushed her self up and started touching my hair.

"What are you doing" I asked grabbing her wrist. She gave me the 'are-you-serious' look.

"I'm fixing your bedhead hair obviously" She stated as if it's the most natural thing to do.

"Okay, let me fix your hair" I had meant it as a joke so she would get where I'm coming from.

She nibbled her lip as if contemplating. She pushed out her lip. "Sure..." She pulled out her scrungy from a very messy bun. She handed it to me, and turned around. I looked at it. What exactly was I suppose to do with this, dinky little thing. I don't even know how girls do these kind of things.

I started by pulling some of the loose strands back. Then, I bunched it all together. I tried to use my fingers as comb. I got the scrungy and tied it as tight as it could go, creating a very neat high ponytail.

"I'm done" She got up and walked to the mirror. "Not bad...for a newbie"

I rolled my eyes and got up. "We should go downstairs and be social" she said turning to me.

"I'm always social" I said sarcastically.

She gave a dry hoarse laugh, then glared. I think her glare could rival my own. I sighed.

"lead the way my lady" I said opening the door for her.

-0-

The house was quiet. Too quiet to say theirs 12 people in the house. Especially since they haven't seen each other in like a billion years. It was like their unofficial highs chool reunion. Boys are so weird. They'd wait years to see each other (friends). But with girls we stay attached and always see each other (friends). Maybe that's why boys friendships last so long, because they don't spend as much time with each other. Where girls we usually spend tons of time together but our friendships never last too long. That's a conspiracy.

I walked into the kitchen to see Itachi putting his coat on. Sasuke walked passed me..

"Where is everyone else?" I asked sitting on a stole. Itachi looked up and smiled at us. It was kind of creepy. I gave him a smile back.

"Fix your face, creeper" Sasuke said, placing his small bum on the granite counter.

"Well, everyone went home, Deidara left with Sasori. I am heading out to the store. While I'm gone I want the both of you to clean" He said looking in my direction. He turned in Sasuke's direction.

"And please do only clean the else and nothing else. Or in your case no one else" Itachi said smirking, walking towards .

"I'm not making any promises"

I blushed. It must be in their blood line to be making dirty jokes 24/7. I walked Itachi to the door.

"What time are you coming back?" He shrugged. God Uchiha men are so complicated.

Instead of yes or no they say 'hn'. Like is that even English?

I gave him a really-are-you-going-to-pull-a-Sasuke look. He chuckled and said bye.

-8-

The house wasn't that messy so we were done cleaning by the first hour of Itachi being gone. By we I mean Ino. By cleaning I mean tossing whatever she thought wasn't important.

I pulled a packet of cigarettes, and a lighter. I light the rolled paper. I inhaled taking in all my problems. Then I exhaled, allowing them to leave my system.

"That's six minutes off of your life." Ino said, crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"Why are you so anti-smoking?" I asked crushing the finished butt. She shrugged.

"I think it's stupid. It's like your giving the killer the power to kill you. Except it has a catch because you never know when they will decide to do it." I returned her statement with a 'hn'. We sat in silence for a while.

"why do you even smoke?" She asked.

I pulled out another cigarette and started to roll it around in my hands. I used to do a little. But a little wouldn't do. So a little got more and more. **(AN: do you know who sings that? if you do I love you) **

"wel-" I was cut off by some one opening the door. I was expecting to see Itachi with a handful of groceries. But instead I saw a short thin girl.

She had midnight blue hair, pulled into a high ponytail. Even with it up I could tell it was long because it reached her shoulders. She wore black ripped skinny jeans a white tank top with a red leather jacket. I suppose this girl is Hinata.

Her eyes were a light lilac. They were large and widened in surprise. I guess she wasn't expecting me. Or maybe Ino. Probably both. We all stood silently looking at each other very confused.

"HINATA!" Ino yelled. She pounced on the small figure with all her strength. She started kissing her head and saying how much she missed her.

Hinata stumbled back a little and readjusted Ino's weight. She laughed and hugged her back. I leaned on the wall. To say she's pregnant, she was still tiny. I assume strong too since I know for fact Ino is no feather, and she seems to be managing.

-0-

The door opened slowly. Instead of seeing Itachi, I saw my little possibly pregnant Hinata. I smiled.

"HINATA!" I yelled jumping on her. I gave her kisses and hugs. We haven't seen each other in like three months! Her eyes widened in surprise. I guess she wasn't expecting any one to be here.

When her brain finally comprehend the situation. She stumbled back and laughed. She hugged me back.

"Ino, my baby!" we laughed. We both ended up on a floor, dying of laughter.

I helped her up. She was still gasping for air.

"We have so much to talk about! like when the fuck you got pregnant?! Or how the hell you and Itachi even became a thing?!"

She smiled. It was her famous one million dollar smile. "Let's talk in the kitchen." She said leading the way.

(/)

HINATA'S POV

Leading the way to the familiar kitchen that we recently upgraded. I stopped. There sitting in a high stool sat Sasuke. He was on his phone. He looked a lot like Itachi described him. Tall, black hair, pale skin. He jeans are really strong. Sasuke looks like a carbon copy of Itachi.

"Hi you must be Sasuke! I've heard so much about you, I'm Hinata." I said stretching my hand in his direction.

"hn." He said shaking my hand.

Ino was sitting next to him. She was biting her lip trying not to laugh. I gave her a death.

"So when are you having it" Asked Sasuke.

"He's due in five months" I said grinning. Sasuke's lips twitched slightly upwards almost into a smile.

Ino on the other hand didn't look too happy.

"I always thought you'd have a cute little girl" She said pouting.

I gigled. "I know I wanted a mini me too"

"To say your four months in you look so small. Can I see the bump?" I nodded. Ino hopped off her stool and rolled up my top. Her hands were sort of cold.

"Wow there's another human being inside you" She whispered in awe. Even Sasuke stopped and looked at the growing bump.

"Ino you are the glue to my paper, the tape to my roll, the cereal to my milk and hopefully the god mother to my child?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. Then she smiled. A smile so big a clown would be jealous.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She cheered, as if I proposed to her. She kissed my belly about a million times, leaving a sticky gloss trail.

She gave me a very warm but extremely tight hug.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Itachi. He gave me a small peck on the lips, and wrapped his hand around my waist.

Ino released me at once.

"This will be great since Sasuke is also the god father, and you guys get along very well." itachi said. I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was smirking.

Ino had a slight confused look. "What do you mean about that?" she asked innocently.

I myself was very curious. "Sasori took a picture of us sleeping and posted it on Instagram.." Ino's mouth made a small o.

"Can I see the picture?" I asked super curious at what kind of sleeping they were doing.

Sasuke slid his phone a long the counter.

"awe!"

They were so cute together.

"At this rate our little boy will soon have a companion" Itachi whispered into my ear.

I laughed. "I heard that" Sasuke said glaring. I laughed even harder.

"We should get going It's sort of late" Ino said looking towards Sasuke. He nodded.

Ino and Sasuke said their goodbyes.

We watched them pull out of the drive way, and waved.

"I think they both are more excited than they're showing." I said as soon as the car was no where to be seen.

Itachi nodded. " I think we all are a little more excited then we lead on"

"That my friend is very true"

Itachi smiled and started to swing our linked hands. "We aren't friends my dear, we are husband and wife"

-0-

"Sasuke aren't you excited! we are going to be parents!" I said in a sing song voice.

"We are going to be GOD parents. Not parents. " He replied in a very calm voice. I sighed I gUESS I am a little tiny bit too excited for this.

"I am excited though" he said so quietly I'm not even sure he said it.

I looked at him. He is probably having a mini party in his head. "Are you doing anything on tuesday?" I asked having plans in mind for us godparents

He stopped at the red light and looked at me. His eyes were like galaxies, so deep and never ending.

"Yes I am doing anything else than what you have in mind" He chuckled at my face then went back to driving.

"Well whatever you have planed, cancel it. We are going to go shopping for the new little Uchiha boy!"

He sighed. "Whatever you say blondie"

-8-

The traffic was awful. We should have left earlier. I tapped my fingers along the stirring wheel un-patiently.

I turned to Ino. She was drawing a...snowman..? She was so weird.

"Do you want to play eye spy?" She asked adding the finishing touches to her snow man.

"Hn. I start. I spy with my little eye something that is black"

He mouthed opened and then closed. "You do realize that everything in this vehicle is basically black, right?"

I nodded. she pushed her lips out and then started guessing. The car ride home felt way shorter.

"Alright I give up. What is it?" She asked opening the car door. I think she guess over a thousand things. But still not the right thing.

It was something so simple. she was over thinking . "It is your black bobby pin" I said pushing the elevator button.

She kissed her teeth. "I would never see that" she said gritting her teeth. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Goodnight Sasuke don't forget about Tuesday"

She said pushing the key into her door. I did the same.

"I don't think you'd let me forget, night"

* * *

**AN: SOOOO THAT'S that. I hope you liked it , and if you didn't like it i'm sorry. This chapter was super boring I know but it was the bridge to the fun stuff!**

**On another note next weeks update will be very much on time because i've already started writing it. I really want to write a Jelsa fanfic since I'm in LOVE with the pairing but I've decided to wait until whenever probably march break. I think I'll finish this fanfiction by May. May-be :) (that was a joke)**

**Next chapter is probably going to have flashbacks, way more Itahina and SasuIno. there will be an appearance from Naruto and Gaara and Sasori because they are bae.**

**So if you liked it please review, favourite or follow. if you didn't like it please review , favourite or follow so you can grow to love it:) hahaha jk**

**Have a wonderful week! **

**-Paperbagprncess**


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing with Death

**AU: Hey guys this is this weeks chapter. I think that Sunday's are going to be new update days because that's when I happen to have the most time for this. I worked very hard and I'm super proud at what I produced it is just falling perfectly into piece and I'm really happy about it. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Clean

Chapter 7:

Dancing with Death

-8-

Inhale the good shit. Exhale the bullshit.

I think that's what my therapist said.

_"Sasuke, you need to focus on the good stuff of life not the bad stuff" Shizune advised._

She was nice. Very good at her job. She managed to make me talk every time. I don't know how. She usually ends up talking about herself first and then I mention something that happened and the rest is a mystery.

In the darkness, I sat, poisoning myself.

Shizune once asked me where my happiness is.

I told her that it was rolled up in white paper, filled with my favourite leaf and could burn. Everyone has something to take the pain away. To make you forget those memories ingrinded in your head. To make you forgive yourself from all the possible what ifs.

My life has been full of what if's.

What if my parents didn't die...?

What if I didn't use a condom every time I had sex...?

What if I did move in with Itachi..?

What if all the what if's became why not's?

Why not get a tattoo?

Why not get drunk every night?

Why not be excited for your future nephew?

I have been getting high a lot more lately. But I no longer feel the rushing thrill that I used to. It doesn't take away the pain. I always remember those memories. I've never once forgiven myself for the endless possibilities. I'm high so often I don't even think I know what it feels like to be clean.

That word always danced in my mind. Clean; morally uncontaminated; pure; innocent.

I'm contaminated with my filthy past, pure pain professed through my blood, I lack knowledge of life. But I am not innocent.

I took the last swallow of bottle of Vodka. It was full an hour ago. I scratched my head. Squinting my eyes I looked at the time and date on my phone.

Tuesday, December, 23, 2014. 9:45 A. M.

I brought a unlit cigarette to my mouth. My mouth closed softly over the cylindrical roll. I pulled out my lighter. I always put a quote on my lighters. Most of them are lyrics from some old rock band. Or a not so punk band. (for all you grunges like myself will know what I mean:)

"You got to stop dancing with death, darling, because one of these days he's not going to let you fucking go"

I huffed and set it to fire. I think that was suppose to inspire me to stop. Or maybe encourage me to take dancing lessons. Which ever.

I slid off the leather couch and walked over to the cupboard. I swung open the door and looked at my options.

Vodka. Rum. Tequila. Jager.

I moaned. I love my poison. I pulled out the Jager bottle and chugged.

It burned. Than tingled. Than hurt.

I coughed. I moved over to the sink and started blowing chunks. It left a sour trail in my mouth.

I gripped the counter harder. All the colour in my hands left. I tuned on the tap and rinsed out the vomit.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" My voice my hoarse and dry.

Ino walked in. Fuck. Today is Tuesday. I told her we'd go shopping for the baby. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She looked irritated.

"Sasuke, Open up a window it smells like you smoked 12 packs of cigarettes mixed with a thousand different alcoholic drinks. Go get dressed I don't want to miss the sale at Babies R Us"

I was about to tell her that she was wrong because I've actually only smoked ten packs and there were only four different bottles of alcohol. But I didn't get a chance.

I started hacking up a storm, Instead of coughing up nothing, I started to puke again. Ino said shit and came to my side. She pulled out a tissue from her jacket and put it to my nose.

I suppose I was too numb to realize that my nose started to bleed.

I tried blinking away the tears. But I was failing. Miserably.

I don't know if you could even call this crying. The pain is unbearable. Like a bullet through a shattered heart. That's exactly what it was. This was my last string.

Her blue eyes looked darker. They looked sad and were filled with worry.

"We need to get you to an ambulance." She said in a very monotone voice.

I shook my head violently. "No. No. No" She furrowed her eyebrows and mumbled something along the lines of fine but we aren't staying here.

It's time for me to put away my dancing shoes.

-8-

Twelve.

That's how old I was. I used to smile. I used to enjoy my life. But not anymore. All my happiness was ripped away from me. Sad maybe even tragic. To some it wouldn't be a big deal. Like Itachi. He didn't care. It was like it was just a little fly on his shoulder and all he needed to do is brush it off and walk away. He didn't need weeks off school. he didn't have tears. He didn't have a life change. He walked away like it was nothing.

He walked away from me as if I was just nothing. That's exactly what I was to him. Now that's all he is to me too.

***FLASHBACK* **

"Itachi, Sasuke, we need to talk." Fugaku, said in a serious tone of voice. Both boys looked up in sync. Itachi pulled out his earphones and watched his fathers body language intently. Fugaku was like the coldest stone possible that existed to man kind. Never showing emotions at any time. No matter how happy, sad, painful, excited or any other emotion he felt; he never displayed it to the world.

But today was different. His face was stained with tears. His eyes were as red as the blood that ran through his veins.

"Father what's wrong?" Asked the older boy. The younger boy sat there just staring at his father. Shocked.

"We need to go to the hospital now. Your mother was in a car accident." Fugaku said picking up some keys and heading for their front door.

The boys stood up instantly without saying another word and followed behind.

**Sasuke's POV**

The ten minute drive to the hospital felt like ten hours. We were caught be every red light. It didn't help that dad was going less than forty in a eighty zone.

When mom gets back home she's going to scowled Itachi and I for not taking up our games in the den.

I'm not too worried because mom get's into car accidents pretty often. But there's still a twist full pain of anxiety in the pit of my stomach.

Normally it wouldn't be there. But dad was crying. He NEVER cries.

Everything was very much normal today.

Mom made breakfast. I hung out with Naruto. Dad was in his office door shut, as usual. Itachi was out with the Akatsuzki. Mom went out to the mall. Itachi came back home. Naruto left. Itachi and I played chess.

Just like any other Sunday.

Dad stomped on the breaks hard. I jerked forward hitting my head on the back of Itachi's seat.

I hissed in pain and rubbed my forehead soothingly. Dad mumbled an apology.

Now out of my thoughts I looked to see where we were.

Dad practically sprinted out of the car and headed for the doors. Itachi and I weren't far behind.

"What room number is Mikoto Uchiha in?!" Dad asked shouting at the nurse.

"Sir please calm down. She is currently in the ICU and is not aloud to see any visitors at the moment. But you are more than welcome to wait here"

The pit in my stomach just got deeper. ICU stands for Intensive Care Unit. Which means mom was actually hurt...badly!

"Dad what kind of accident was mom in?" My voice filled with worry and concern.

Dad looked at me then to Itachi.

"Boys, your mom will be okay. Okay? She always is." He said forcing a smile.

The three of us stood silently. Starring at one another. My eyes locked onto Itachi's and he shook his head.

The tears in my eyes started to shed.

"Mom's not going to make it. Is she?"

I slid down the wall and cried.

What is a life without your mother? Mothers are necessary to ones life. Mothers are the glue in the family. They make sure everyone is happy. Mothers are the mediums between all house hold arguments. Mom's cook, the dinner every night. Mom's make you laugh when you're sad. Mom's always have the perfect chicken noodle soup recipe to give you when you're sick.

Without mom our family would be dysfunctional.

What is life with out Mikoto Uchiha?

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

-8-

My eyes fluttered opened. I blinked. Than blinked again. This time letting the tears fall out.

I don't want to wake up. I don't want to deal with the mess I've made of my life. I don't want to see my father because of Christmas. I don't want to see the look of worry in the eyes of others.

I just want to leave. I want to leave the skin I'm in. I want to leave the family name I bring shame to. I want to leave the school where girls only care about boys and where guys only care about girls. I want to leave the apartment building where my neighbour is too nice and perky.

I exhaled deeply. Than inhaled.

The scent in the room was not of my room. Or even my apartment. It smelt like pink bubble gum mixed with baby powder.

It was dark. But I could still see the layout of the room. Not wanting to get up I dunked my head under the heavy comforter. Inhaling hard to take in the odd but nice scent in.

I laid there. And laid there. Deciding to get up I pushed myself up regularly. I immediately regretted it.

Forgetting, I was super stoned and drunk this morning, a migraine hit me hard.

Stumbling out of the bed I walked over to the door I've never seen before. I opened it expecting to see the rest of the apartment. But I didn't. Instead a saw a closet filled with clothes from all the top brand names.

Leave it to Ino to have a closet full of useless clothes. I walked over to the other door and was grateful to know that it was an actual exit.

Ino looked up from her laptop, and immediately came rushing to my side.

"You shouldn't be moving!" She practically yelled but still assisted me to the couch.

"sorry...by the way thanks" She looked at me. But it felt more like she was looking into my soul intensely. Her piercing blue eyes running over all my curves and all my edges. All my imperfections.

But they weren't silently judging me. The held the look of relief, but still very much concern.

She nodded.

She got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of orange juice and an english muffin with bacon and eggs. I mumbled thank you.

She got up and went to the kitchen again. This time she came back with a bunch of bottles.

She took out seven pills. All of different colours and sizes.

"These two are for vitamin C. This one is fish oil. This one is Iron. This one is Echinacea. These two are Advil's. Take them all."

I looked at them, than her. She had a game face on and I probably couldn't talk her out of it anyways.

I took them all one by one. She smiled and pat my back.

She sat down beside me and kept watching the food network. I sat back and ran my hand over my face and through my hair.

I sighed.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

I could hear her curiosity pumping through her veins.

"What do you say to your friend who made a really stupid decision, and it scared you shitless. But you still want them to know your worried and that your there for him no matter what. But you need them to get better, because you guys are going to be god parents together and you just feel like you're going to need them in your life. Even though you guys just met..." Ino asked rambling.

Her voice was shaky like she was holding back tears that threaten to fall. But she kept her eyes and head focused on the screen

"You tell them it's okay."

She turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. She placed her hand behind my ear. it felt like it belonged there.

"Sasuke, it's okay. I'm here and you can come to me any time as you are. After every pitch black night there is a very sunny morning."

I saw galaxies in her eyes.

Those weren't just empty words. She meant them.

"Ino promise me you'll be my sun"

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"I promise"

* * *

**AU: So that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Review, favourite, follow. Have an amazing week.**

**I**

**Love**

**You**

**All**


	9. Chapter 9: SS Family Wreck

**AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter is late. I'm not home so I don't have wifi for my laptop all the time but now it's all good. I re read the last chapter and I thought 'wow, that was pretty damn good' and I don't like milking my own goat but I am very stoked about this but then reality hit me like a brick and it was like damn you won't be able to make something as good as that again:( so that sorta killed my happy mood.**

**March break is starting thank the lord; so I should be writing a lot. However it's still going to come on Sunday it just might be extra long:) or extra short:( hehe anyways enjoy! by the way the title is supposed to be like a ship because of what happens towards the end and if you don't get sorry not sorry I'm just a super star. lol my brain is filled with air right now**

* * *

Clean

Chapter 9:

S.S Family Wreck

-0-

"Ino you're so fucking annoying." Sasuke groaned.

I gave him a smirk and snickered. He gave me a glare and tossed an overly large stuffed dog at me. I ducked and it landed perfectly in the cart.

"EH! Ball is life!" Naruto, said trying to act thug. I laughed.

"Come on let's just grab the last few things on the list. Let's see diapers, a Book, and stroller cover."

Naruto and Sasuke sighed. I guess I can see why they were tired. But we've only been here for three hours. They could never manage if I decided to go real shopping with them. I giggled at the thought of Naruto dying on the floor from boredom, and a very stressed Sasuke with shopping bags way too many.

"Well I say we get the baby book first. You know they have these cool little bike things, where if you wiggle your bum you go faster." Naruto said grinning, as if it was his life goal to go on one of those bikes.

"Aren't you a little too old for bikes?" I asked eading the way.

"No! They fully say 4+. And I am 4+13!" He said. I laughed.

"Do you feel nice? Anyone can do basic math." Sasuke said raining on Naruto's parade.

Naruto huffed and tried running Sasuke over with the full cart. I giggled at Naruto's childish antics.

"Ino!" Someone yelled. We all stopped and turned to the direction of the familiar voice.

I looked over and saw Temari, by the books with a bored looking Shikamaru. I smiled. They were so different from each other but at the same time they would be train wrecks without each other.

I wasn't very surprised to see her here because she runs a day care centre, in town. I wasn't very surprised to see Shikamaru because wherever she is he isn't far behind.

We all walked up to each other. I gave Temari a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru gave me a kiss on a cheek.

"How have you been it's been so long!? And who are those two cuties with you" Temari asked, giving them a flirtasious wink.

I laughed. " I've been pretty good! Don't mind these two we're just doing some last minute Christmas shopping. What about you? I see Shika's been treating you nice" I said pointing to the hickey she tried but failed to cover up with her scarf.

Shikamaru smirked and Temari had a very light blush. I laughed.

"I've been pretty good. We should catch up tomorrow, we'll see you then." Temari said giving me a good-bye hug and walked away with a very tired Shikamaru.

It has been tradition for Shikamaru's family, Choji's family and my own to have Christmas dinner together. This year my family is holding it. Mom hired this team of chefs and having two maids come over to make sure everything is in order.

"Alright guys lets grab these few things and head home." They both nodded sluggishly.

-0-

I was taken back. Sasuke could actually wrap a gift well. Better, than me.

"Guys, Im actually super proud of both of you I think Hina and Itachi are going to love it" I said squealing at the end.

"They better. It all took us all of Christmas Eve! Gosh I should get home see y'all later" Naruto said. He bid his good-byes and was off.

"Saaaaassssssuuuuuukkkkkeeeeee" I said in a sing-song voice.

-8-

"Saaaaassssssuuuuuukkkkkeeeeee" Ino half screeched half sung. I groaned.

Ino took away all my cigarettes, and all my alcohol. Even the 5% and less ones. **(for you young ones there is always a percentage of amount of alcohol on a drink. 5% is like nothing)** Not that there were many.

"Aw, you're no fun come on. You should be in the Christmas spirit!" She said cheerily.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She was too perky for my mood today.

I sighed and rested my head on the sofa. I just want to sleep I'm so tired. I think all those sleepless nights are getting to me.

I guess this is how it is for normal people.

They do two days work in one day and feel exhausted.

"Did you take all the vitamins today? Or am I going to have to shove them down your throat?" Ino asked. I sighed. I hate pills...at least the healthy kind.

"Shove them down my throat" I said glaring daggers at her. She stuck out her tongue and walked over with 7 pills in her hand.

She claims that I am "Unhealthy" and that I'm low on everything. And that I wouldn't be making a full "Recovery" if I didn't take them all.

I told her she was full of shit and that she would have to make me take them. And so far that's what she's been doing.

"Swallow them." She demanded. I shook my head.

"Swallow them." She said this time putting them very close to my mouth.

The smell coming off of them made me want to gag. I glared at her and flipped my body. My stomach was now pressed against my couch and I buried my head in the closest pillow.

I smirked into the pillow. Now there is no way she can get those into my mouth.

I felt a large amount of wait pressed against my body.

"You can either be a baby or just swallow." She said. I pushed up and saw her lying ontop of me.

"Are you sure this is a punishment? Though it would be more pleasurable if we switched posi-"

I was played. While I was talking she shoved all seven pills down my throat. I glared and took my time swallowing.

I twisted my core so that she would be straddling me. She blushed at the change.

"Time for your punishment." I pushed her back, so that I was on top.

It's funny how our roles changed.

"Sasuke please stop" She pouted.

I leaned in and she turned her head. Perfect. I gave her a big lick. Forhead to chin twice.

"EW!" She squealed. She turned her head back and glared.

I laughed. Her face cracked and she busted out laughing.

-0-

Sasuke got off of me. I smiled. It's funny how I might miss him while I'm at my parents for Christmas.

I mentally sighed. There's going to be so much tension. God help me. Ever since Shikamaru started dating Temari, he always invited her for Christmas. Temari had said she'd only come if she could bring her two brothers since their parents died and she wouldn't want them to be alone. So for the last three years Temari, Kankouro, and Gaara came to dinner.

Now I didn't have a problem with this because Gaara and I were good friends, then we dated, he turned out to be a real shit jerk face and apparently I'm a bitch, so currently we both hate each other.

Gaara was very emotionally detached from everyone so when we broke up, he played it off like nothing. For me I'm very emotional and wanted to talk to Shikamaru because he is my best friend and I wanted to avoid all awkward Christmas's as possible. But he said he didn't want to get involed. Because he didn't want it to effect him and Temari. So I didn't involve him.

I think he knew I was hurt. After all we have been friends since the third day of kindergarten, and he chose his five second long relationship over our supposedly best friend relationship.

I felt a light thump on my head. Sasuke had thrown a pillow at my head. I gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. It's weird how his piercing black eyes can read me like an open book.

I shook my head. He nodded.

"Hello?-Hn-Itachi you're a prick.-Okay, I'm going now bye." Sasuke got up and went to his room.

He came out with a bag and his keys in his hands. We hadn't actually really talked about the holidays. I never really thought about what he'd be doing with his family. In fact we've never talked about his family.

I stood up and gathered my things. "Tell your family I say Merry Christmas and give Itachi a smack upside the head for me." I said walking out. He locked his door behind me. He 'hned'.

"Make sure you take your medicine. I'll probably call you tomorrow so make sure you answer" I said pressing the down button on the elevator.

"Okay. Later, have a good Christmas" He said right before the elevator doors closed.

I grinned. I think I'm growing on him

-8-

It's been a very long time since I've been here. Every year it seems like he tries to hold Christmas elsewhere. But not this year. No fancy trip to some tropical island, or a tour of Europe. Not even a little trip up North for skiing.

It's back to tradition. Thirty Uchiha's will be staying over. In one house. The Lords must really hate me.

I rung the old doorbell.

"Oh my! Sasuke-sama! It's delightful to see you!" The old maid said. I gave her a small smile. Meyin has been working for us, for as long as I can remember. She gave me a goofy smile and pinched my cheeks.

"It seems just yesterday you were running around here butt naked. But not anymore you grew up very handsome."

"Thank you Meyin." I said. As much as I hate being touched, she's the closest thing I have for a mom.

"Meyin, please stop harassing my son. You know better" Meyin pouted a bit but then continued with her duties.

I inwardly groaned. I was going to try to avoid him until Itachi came.

"Father."

"Son"

We stood there starring blankly at each other. Both of us have no clue what to say. How are we supposed to know what to say to a stranger? That's all he is to me.

A stranger.

The doorbell rung. I made a small pivot and opened the door. There stood Uncle Madara and his twin sons. Eiichi and Eito. They were about seven.

Eiichi and Eito pounced on me. And gave me a hug.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" They both said in sync.

"You brats been behaving?" I asked. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"I've been better then him!" Eiichi and Eito said at the same time. They both stuck there tongues out to one another. Then they scrunched up there face.

"Stop copying me!" They both said. They glared.

"Dad!" they said again perfectly.

"If you both don't shut up soon, there will be one less pair of twins" Madara warned them. They pouted.

I sighed. It's going to be a long 48 hours.

CHRISTMAS DAY!

-0-

**YAMANAKA HOME 12:07 P.M**

**Inoichi Yamanaka POV**

"DADDDY! Tell Deidara I get to open my presents first! It's always been that way" Ino said giving me the most adorable pout, that I could never say no to.

I gave her a quick wink. "Dei, let's stick to tradition" Deidara glared at Ino, then pouted, then made some sort of groaning/moaning/screaming noise erupt through his throat , and stomped his feet.

It is honestly so funny to see an 18 year old 'man' have a tamper tantrum. I laughed.

(/Flashback/)

Two tiny blondes sat under the nicely lit tree. They were like two different peas in a pot. Some times they were great together. Other times not so much...

One was all about making a scene, creating art, being different. The youngest focused on precision, perfection being noticed in the most elegant way possible.

This Christmas was a good one. They both had two very different ideas but when they put them together it made something special. Almost like magic.

Deidara had the idea of having a midnight themed Christmas tree. It would have a purple colour scheme along with some navy blue Christmas tree lights. Ino had the idea of having a classic winter wonderland themed Christmas tree. Some light blues, some snowflakes and of course sparkles.

But when combined they created a spectacular, original, never done before idea.

Midnight in Wonderland.

The Christmas tree was about six feet tall and about 14 inches wide. There was a mixture of lights; some dark blue some white some even clear. There were nice ornaments in lilac, violet, purple, sky-blue, navy, crystal blue. Ino made sure to drench the tree in more than enough sparkles. But to top it all off Inoichi made sure to get a custom made moon shaped topper.

It looked beautiful. Since then they always did the same thing.

(/Flashback Ends/)

Ino sat beside the tree with all her gifts. Quickly unwrapping each gift. She looked like the happiest teen in the world.

"Thank you so much Dei! I Looooove them!" Ino said holding a pair of shiny black high heels with little red roses all over them.

It's seems like just yesterday they were barely to my hip. Now I have a grown boy taller then me! I still have a little princess, but she is slowly but surely walking up the ranks to queen.

I sighed. I hope when they are my age they have a family and are happy.

"Come on everyone let's start to get ready for the dinner. I want you all to look your nicest." Said my darling of a wife Aceline. She is still very much the queen.

I remember back in 1987 when we met. I was a preppy good boy. Foreigner to France. She was the punk rebel, with a fancy French family. Next thing you know five years later we're married. Five years after that, we had a beautiful son. Three years later we had a stunning daughter.

Now 28 years later...we are still very much head over heels. I could never ask for a better wife than what the heavens have gifted me with.

(/time skip/)

-0-

In half an hour I will have to put on the biggest and probably the fakest, smile of all time. My hands brushed over the non-existent lumps in my dress. I decided to stick to the classics.

No fancy cut. No tool. No lace. No silk. No extreme amount of skin showing. Nothing thrilling.

A simple straight cut, spaghetti strapped, with a sheer middle. With a blood red matching set of earrings and necklace. To make the outfit even cuter I wore the lovely pumps Deidara got me.

My blonde hair was straight and down. I wore all nude colors on my face, just a little lip gloss and some mascara.

I sighed when I heard the door bell ring. Probably the Akamichi's. They were always on time. Never did they ever show up later, always earlier.

But that's okay. Chouji is my little teddy bear. Him, Shikamaru and I were the cutest pre-school squad of all time. All the other kids were well jealous. I chuckled, and headed down stairs.

I walked down slowly, careful not to fall flat on my face in these shoes. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Ino. You looking stunning." His cold soulless voice sent chills down my back. My million dollar smile quickly left my face. I think the Karma gods are getting me back for something.

"Where are the others?" I asked. He smirked and licked his top lip.

"God, don't sound o excited to see me. They are coming I didn't want to drive with them. Though I have no clue where they are..." He said as if he gave a shit.

I rolled my eyes and let him in. My phone started to vibrate and I looked at it.

Naruto: Guyssss I'm dying. I can't stay here with my family they are going to drive me insane

Sasuke: At least they aren't staying at your house until New Years.

Me: Merry Christmas Boys!

Sasuke: Why are you so perky?

Naruto: You too Ino-chan! *kissy face x6*

Me: You are such a gloom cookie Sasuke

Me: I miss you guys. I'm stuck all alone with my ex, and I'm dying.

Naruto: Well damn. That sucks.

Sasuke: :) karma is a bitch

Naruto: Grrrr moms tripping out over the burnt turkey. She's so loud.

Me: Pfft. Now I know where you get it from.

Sasuke: You both are tools.

Naruto: I think that's your way of saying 'I Love you too guys'

Sasuke: Dobe. I thought you were going

Naruto: I know you love me

Me: And I'm the tool? Please.

Sasuke and Naruto: Shut up

Me: whatever haters, good luck gtg

I locked my phone and slipped it into my pocket.

-8-

I locked my phone. And looked up into the mirror. I adjusted my tie. I wore a red tie with a black vest and black dress pants. I ran a hand through my hair and slipped my phone into my pocket.

I walked down the old hall. Following the paintings of all famous Uchiha's. Gong down the stairs the door bell went.

"I'll get it" I yelled to however it may concern. I opened the door and was surprisingly happy to see Itachi. I was shocked to see Hinata right under his arm.

"Merry Christmas! It's so nice to see you again!" Hinata said giving me a crystal smile and a hug.

I locked eyes with Itachi, asking 'what the fuck?' He rolled his eyes and did a baby bump motion. Than it clicked. Hormones.

I pat her back awkwardly and released myself from her grasp.

I let her walk in and Itachi gave me a pat on the back.

I closed the door behind me, very confused.

"So I guess today you guys are going to tell the family" I asked Itachi. He nodded.

So tonight thereis going to be drama. Great. I stuffed my pockets with my hand and walked into the kitchen.

Hinata sat at the counter, fiddling with her fingers.

"Don't be nervous the family is great, right Sasuke?" Itachi said trying to cheer her up.

"hn" I said grabbing a tomato and taking a big bite into it.

(/Time skip/)

-8-

Finally the moment I have been praying would never come. The dinner. I mentally punched my self in the face for actually attending. If only Itachi had ethics and didn't try to black mail me.

I sighed. I sat at the opposing end than my father since Itachi brought a date and didn't want her to be 'eaten alive'. The table held twenty adults. The kids were eating in the smaller dinning room.

Why can't I eat with the young ones who don't yet know how to judge. It's funny how we judge people for judging people because judging people is wrong. A child's innocence is deeply craved by those who sin.

I'm siting at a table filled with sinners. Once you've reached the age fifteen as an Uchiha you become a professional sinner.

The doors flung open and the appetizers came in. Some small talk dispersed. I looked through the window. It was snowing. There was a flock of birds flying south I assume.

"Sauske, why didn't you bring a special lady like your brother?"Asked cousin Madara. I mentally rolled my eyes. He was very annoying. Like a large bug trying to fit into a very small gap in window.

"I am not my brother." I said. He gave me a really-do-you-think-I'd-fall-for-that face. I flared my nostrils and gave him a Do-You-Think-I-Give-A-Fuck face.

There was a very small ting that silenced the table. Father stood and gave a small almost invisble smile.

"I am personally honored to have you all here at my table. It's especially amazing that you all are here and no one is bleeding. However I hope you all enjoy the meal and enjoy the company of our lovely family. With that I hope you all make Ms. Hinata Hyuga feel welcomed in our home." Everyone clapped and cheered. He sat back down and took a long sip from his wine glass.

I don't even know the guy but I know he's pissed. His eyes locked on to mine then to Itachi's. I pushed out my chair and walked out, then followed by Itachi, than father.

"What the hell are you thinking? Bringing a fucking Hyuga?! Did I not raise you well?"My jaw locked in tight. I felt bad for Itachi. It's almost bitter sweet. Dad's favorite ends up screwing him over the most.

"She's my fiancé, so give her some respect. If she's not welcome we can easily go." Itachi said in an equally dominate tone.

"Watch your tone with me. I want her to go and you to stay" Father said warningly.

"We are a team. If she goes I will be accompanying her." Itachi said calmly.

"Why am I here?" I asked not interested in any of what they're saying.

Hinata walked in and gave a small smile. "Is everything okay?" Father glared at her.

"This is a family matter." He said in a very grouchy voice.

Her brows furrowed, she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Itachi asked his eyes filled with worry and voiced laced with concern.

Hinata clamped her stomach and shut her eyes. She opened her teary eyes "I don't know it just hurts really bad" She cried.

I pulled out my phone and called 911. "Yes I would like an ambulance as soon as possible 45 Brezin Avenue" I hung up.

Itachi was whispering sweet nothings to Hinata.

"Why would you call the ambulance she could just be having a stomach issue. Honestly did your mother not teach you anything?"

"Shut the fuck up. Don't disrespect our mother like that. She's pregnant you douche" I said and glared daggers.

The ambulance came and put Hinata on the stretcher.

"I'm going to call Ino and pick her. We'll meet you at the hospital" Itachi nodded and went into the ambulance with Hinata

-0-

"Ino can you pass the salt?" He asked as innocent as a child. I gave him a very fake smile and gave it to him. Reaching for it, he placed his hand on my thigh.

I don't know what he's playing but it needs to stop. Everyone was talking about anything and everything. Like a bunch of fourteen year old girls who are gossiping about the hottest drama. I kept quiet and too myself.

I wasn't in the mood for this. None of it. I just want to be in my apartment, with no one to bother me. Nice Netflix, wonderful wifi, subtle silence.

"Ino!" My mom hissed.

"Hm?" I asked totally forgetting that I'm not in my safe haven.

"Ahaha, girls mind is up in the clouds! How is school going" Asked Mrs. Nara.

"It's going well actually. Lacrosse try-outs are coming soon... so that's exciting. But aside from that nothing is new." She smiled.

"Well that's good but what's the down low with you and cutie red head." She partially whispered. The almost honest smile on face slipped into a thin line.

The dinning room, setup was stupid. My parents were on one end and Deidara the other. Then on the side closest to the wall sat Mr. Nara, Mrs. Nara, Mr. Akamichi, Mrs. Akamichi and Temari. Then on the other side sat Shikamru, Chouji, Myself, Gaara and Konkaru.

"We aren't together anymore." I said sipping some sparkly water. I'm already regretting my decision on not accepting the wine my mom had offered.

"Oh that's too bad! You guys would have had the cutest babies! Imagine cute little ginger twins" Mrs. Nara said dreamily.

I coughed awkwardly, and sipped some more.

"Are children would have been the cutest. But they would have had a physco mom." Gaara said. I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"And they would have had a cheating abusive father" I snapped back.

"Ino, don't get worked up it's okay." Choji whispered into my ear.

I took a deep breath. He is right. I can't let it get to me. After tonight I won't ever have to see him until next Christmas.

MMMm. One full year without Gaara.

"Abusive my ass... I wouldn't have to cheat on you if you did it right" Gaara muttered.

"This knife will be shoved up your ass if you don't shut the fuck up" I hissed. He gave me a side glare and ran a hand through his hair.

How can someone so attractive be such a dick face?

"Oh Ino please don't turn me on."

I turned to Mrs. Nara only to see her eyes were already focused on us.

My cheeks tinted a little. "Do you see now? We are not compatible." She laughed and nodded and started rambling on about something. I tried to listen. I really did but my god this lady can talk.

"So Shikamaru, are you going to take the scholarship?" I Heard Chouji ask. My ears perked. He never told me he got in.

He applied to the best law school in the United States. I wouldn't be surprised if he got in because he is a genius.

"Oh my god congrats , you never told me?!" He shrugged

"You haven't really been around to tell." I nodded. That's pretty fair. I have been busy with my own school life. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"This journey of life, is getting to me" I said jokingly. Chouji and Shikamaru chukled.

" And you have your new boy toys. What's up with that?" Chouji is very honest. He is very blunt. He is very kind hearted. He is also a professional cuddler. However him bringing up boys when my over protective ex...not a smart route.

I smirked. "You boys know I don't kiss and tell" I said shooting them wink. But blew my coolness by dying of laughter.

They all laughed.

"Yes because all you do is kiss" Gaara snickered.

"Why are you such an ass whole?" I said in a slightly higher tone than before.

"Tell me how you really feel." Gaara said.

"I think you're an insensitive pig, you have no respect for any girl you date, your existence irritates me, and you have no right to talk to me as if we're friends because we will never have a relationship ever again. " I said standing up.

"So everything bad that happened was because of me?" Gaara yelled, also standing up.

"No! I know I made mistakes in our relationship. But that doesn't and didn't give you the right to treat me how you did! I am still human!"

"Ino Yamanaka! Sit down now! It was just a break up." My mom said in a very warning tone.

"MOM! Why can't you ever support anything I do? Why am I never good enough for you?! I bring home amazing grades, I make captain for every team I try-out for but nope! It will never please you! I'm sorry for being such disappointment."

"Don't take your anger out on your mom. You're mad at me." Gaara said placing an arm on me.

"Don't fucking touch me"

I grabbed my phone and left. My hot tears felt like poison.

I got my coat and made sure to slam the door extra loud. I grabbed my phone and was about to beg Sasuke to come and get me, but he was already calling.

"Sasuke please come and get me...like now" I said whispering.

"Ino what's wrong? I'm already on my way, Hinata had some stomach ache and is at the hospital now. We're going to meet Itachi and her there I'm like ten minutes away."

"Ohh my god! Oh my god! Okay I'm already outside" I said very stressed out.

"Ino what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Dinner at my place was a mess. I don't even know why he makes me so upset I should be over it but I can't handle him acting so clever, so innocent. It's not fair. He should be hurting too. I gave him everything, Sasuke! Every fucking thing! I hate feeling used like a dirty washed up boat." I said so fast I didn't even remember to breath. The tears just kept pouring and pouring.

"wait hold on, it's Itachi" he said quickly putting me on hold.

"Ino get in the car" He pulled up as soon as he finished.

He opened the door for me. He put the car in park.

"Ino..." His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Something bad happened.

Hinata.

Baby.

* * *

**AU: So that's it I am super sorry that I haven't updated in like three weeks but I am so sorry. I hope this was more than enough. Anywayysss my brain is mush I have been writing all day, but it all came out really good. But yea please review because if I don't get reviews I don't mind updating later because no one is really waiting for it so yea.**

**On another note though; I have watched a billion and one movies and NOW I know how this is all going to end. I will probably end it in July because June is a super busy month for me and so is April and May and so the updating is going to be a little wild and very unsteady. So heads up for that.**

**Read, Review, Favourite.**

**I**

**Love**

**You**

**All**


	10. Chapter 10: What the fuck?

**Au: Well it has been a while...to however is still here. It's the last few months of school so everything is crazy busy for me and I have my graduation trip and my actual graduation so it's impossible for me to find time to actually write and like it. This chapter is sort of like the bridge...to conclude the last situation and start the next one. I may or may not re-write it so yea.**

**BTW I added some French but than I realized that not everyone speaks French so I added the translation.**

* * *

Clean

Hanako.

Hanako Uchiha.

Hanako was born December 25th 2014. She was only four months when brought to life. She was left with his hair. But she has her mother's eyes.

She was so small, I didn't realize I was even holding something. I just met her but I know that I love her a lot.

She's going to be the brightest kid. She'll have the coolest godmother of all time. I would never try to fill her mothers shoes, but I'll try to fill that empty part in her heart.

She's just two weeks old and is already at her first funeral. She's saying good-bye before she even learned to say hello.

Hinata had talked to me about the unofficial rivalry between Hyuga's and Uchiha's but I never knew it was this bad. Even on the last day her body will ever see the sun they fight.

Hiashi had known Hinata was pregnant. He wasn't thrilled about who the father was, and that the child was conceived out of wedlock. But he was still very happy to be a grandfather. I don't think he knows how to grieve. His eldest is dead. Dying the same way his late wife did. Giving birth. His first grandchild will live a life without a mother, much like his own children.

The heart break in that is too much for anyone to bear.

It's weird. I've been focusing so much on Hanako, my mind hasn't processed the fact that the girl who was closer than a sister to me died. When the reality hits me it's going to hurt. A lot.

This situation has put everything into perspective. My problems from before are like happy moments now.

Life's never hard, until it's harder.

My eyes filled with tears. The white lilies were place delicately. My freshly pressed black dress now stained with dirt. The sound of the rain was calming. It's so sad to say good-bye so soon.

Everyone else had left shortly after the rain had decided to fall. I chose to stay. Itachi was with me for a while but than left.

The unshed tears were finally rolling. Reality is coming down hard and fast like the rain.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Deidara. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

"Let's go home, you can come back tomorrow if you want" I nodded in agreement.

Deidara tugged on my sleeve, I turned and he gave me a hug.

I cried. I cried more than I have in my entire life.

When I thought I was about done I pulled back. He gave me a small smile.

"Ino it's alright to cry. Don't wipe your eyes, tears remind you you're alive. You still need to live, and be happy. Hanako is going to need you."

I nodded he was right. Hanako needs me. She needs a happy me.

"You're right...sorry for getting snot on your jacket" He just gave me a smile and chuckled.

"It's alright hun"

(/time skip/)

-0-

I relaxed my shoulders and sighed. School is every teenagers worst nightmare. And a complete waste of time.

You go to a bunch of manditory classes. And sit there to listen to the bullshit teachers say. Only for that same bullshit to go in through one ear and out the other.

Then when teachers get upset because you fall asleep. After when you explain to them that you were up until three in the morning because your god daughter would not go to sleep for whatever reason.

They will give you a ten minute speech about teen pregnancy and safe sex. And because you get upset because they are being judgemental fucks who are ignorant to your situation. You decide to tell them to tell them they are an awful, arrogant, shit prick educator who should practice what they preech because last time you checked they had six kids.

Then storm out of the class and head to the office because you know that's where she'll send you anyway.

The chairs in the office are very old and moldy. They are so uncomfortable it's hilarious, really. The school that has some students from the richest families in Konaha, and has an outstanding entrance fee, they can't even afford decent chairs for their office. Pft.

My mother walked in and glared in my general direction. I gave her a lovely fake smile.

"Avez-Vous de sense? Quel est ta problème?!**(Do you have any sense? What is your problem)**" She hissed. Pushing her blonde her back, and sat down beside me.

My mom only spoke French when she was pissed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Vous êtes tellement ennuyeux, je ne vous appelle même j'ai appelé papa.**(You are so annoying, I didn't even call you. I called dad)**" She pushed out her lips and flared her nostrils.

"Mrs Yamanaka, Mistress Tsunade will now see the both of you" My mother gave her a gracious smile.

The walk to her office was silent. Tsunade gave me a small smile and then offered us a seat.

"So Ino I heard you are a mother, congrats!" She said smiling honestly. I gave her my fuck-off face.

"Did I at a time look pregnant to you? Use your head." Her bright smile turned into a small frown.

"Mrs. Yamanaka have you noticed a behaviour change in Ino. She seems very passive aggresive."

My mother looked at me saddly. Her eyes filled with a lot of experience. The bags under her eyes made her look old.

" Her sister died recently giving birth. The baby Hanako survived and she has been helping the father out because she is the godmother. I suppose she is stressed, but it's very hard to be a parent figure when you're in highschool. I don't want her grades to drop, but I want her to be happy too. It's very hard for us all." She said truthfully.

I sighed and rubbed her back. I know she's trying to give me some stability but I still need live and spread my own wings.

Tsunade nodded. "Well I recommend you take the rest of the week off. You need your rest. Don't stress yourself out. Summer will be here before you know it."

I nodded her and my mother made small talk talking about Myself and Deidara. I pulled out my phone and texted Sasuke.

He hasn't really been at school given the fact he's been higher than the farthest star and he's been watching Hanako. Those two things should NOT mix. What was I thinking?

Me: Come get me I'm at school

Sasuke: Hanako just fell asleep. So that's not going to happen

Me: K.

Kiss my teeth. Guess I'm going to have to grab a ride with my lovely mother.

"Mom take me home please."

She sighed longingly and bared her goodbyes to her new bestie Tsunade.

-8-

I sighed. She is finally down. I pushed back some of her hair, and pulled up the blanket to her neck.

I tiptoed out of the room, and left the door a crack open. Just in case. I cracked my back and walked to my kitchen.

This parenting crap is tiring as fuck.

Itachi needs to hurry up and get his life back on track.

**Flashback starts:**

"Can you tie my tie?" I asked Itachi struggling sevearly with the task. He pushed his back off the wall and walked over.

He started to tie it. He ran his hands over the knot and backed away.

Itachi has always been the more socialable one out of the two of us. He's always been interactive and always tried starting conversations with people, just for the hell of it.

But not now. Not today. Not yesterday.

The only person he has been talking to none stop is Hanako.

I dislike seeing him like this.

It's almost like karma how I've always wanted him to be unhappy and I've wished bad things upon him all the time. But now that I have exactly that...I feel almost guilty.

"Sasuke. After today I need you to watch Hanako for a while. Deidara and Ino are your neighbours, if you need anything. Ask them." Itachi said looking intently into my eyes.

It caught me off guard. But I gave a nod immediately.

It didn't hit me until a few seconds later to process what he actually said.

I Uchiha Sasuke watching a baby?

I closed my eyes and realized I created a hundred thousand nightmares by just nodding.

**Flashback** **End**

"Why are you so dumb? She obviously does not like you?" I heard Deidara say in the hall. I rolled my eyes. If he gets any louder he'll wake up little Hanako.

My eyes widen at that thought. I got up quickly and swung open the door.

I was greeted by Deidara, Sasori and another redhead. Staring down the red head I could tell he was related to Sasori. They're faces we're almost identical, which was creepy.

Pushing that fact aside. I started to glare at the trio.

I locked eyes with the redhead.

He gave me a blank face. I mentally rolled my eyes because I can tell this guy is a idiot.

"Shut the fuck up. Hanako is sleeping" I said bluntly. The unknown redhead's face stayed blank.

" You're not her father. You don't make those decisions for her." He said stuffing his hand in his pockets.

"Bitch, hold up while I look for a fuck to give. Ino isn't home so your nasty ass is not coming in." Deidara said, his voice dripping in sass.

Sasori chuckled. "Can I see Hanako I bought the cutest pupet for her?" Sasori asked. I nodded. He made a surprisingly very high pitched squeal and pushed pass me.

The unknown redhead sighed.

"I don't care to see her I'm just here cause Sasori's here. Do remember she's the one not over me." He said with no hint of care in his voice.

Okay, now they're pissing me off. " Deidara and company, fix your fucking problems before Hanako wakes up or else I'll be your next problem"

Deidara huffed and started murmuring things about how Ino has to upgrade her choice in men. Gaara nodded to me and followed him inside my apartment.

...

What the fuck just happened?

-0-

"Ino, you are turning into a nice young lady. I just don't want you to think of this situation as the end of the world. You are smart, beautiful and caring. People adore you. Don't push them away okay? On the weekend if you're free let's go shopping. I'm sure I can give you tones of tips on Hanako. I might not tell you enough but I do love you." My mom said while parking into my building. I smiled. Not a fake smile just a genuine smile.

"I would like that a lot mommy. I love you too" She smiled and kissed my forhead.

I got out of the car and waved good bye while she pulled out.

I relaxed my shoulders a bit and walked in. Today has been a very tiring day. I could seriously use a drink.

Nothing strong. I don't want to get drunk or anything. But just a little something to take my mind off things.

Stepping into the elevator, I smiled and pushed 18. I know the perfect person to take me too.

I skipped in the hall and pulled out the key to his house. He gave me a spare just in case.

"Sasssukkeeee? I need you" I said in a sing-song with a hint of seduction voice while opening the door.

"Do you need him or his body?" Said a voice that didn't belong to Sasuke. However I know that voice. It belongs to the brother I never wanted. Sasori.

I groaned and opened the door all the way.

I saw his fiery red hair in the chair. I dropped my bag and ran over to him, with intentions to tackle him down.

"I love you so much Sasori" I said with heavy sarcasm in my voice. I was about to launch my attack but he turned his head.

Except it wasn't Sasori.

It was Gaara.

Ew. What the fuck is happening?

* * *

**AU: Okay so that's that... Review, Follow, Favourite. Have a fantastic week.**

**I**

**Love**

**You**

**All**


	11. Memories Hold Only Pain

**An: Hey so I'm updating early. I think there was some confusion when I said Monday some people thought that I meant that monday but I meant tomorrow...But it's here now and so yaa**

**enjoy.**

* * *

**Clean**

**Memories hold only pain**

I starred at Gaara with a blank face. I blinked twice. I even wiped my eyes.

Out of all things why most he be here? I was in such a good mood but he's going to make me be a bitch. I inwardly grumbled. I then realized that I was still staring at him so I walked into the kitchen.

Sasori was by the counter filling up Hanako's bottle. It's almost amazing how everyone in the Akatsuki sort have became instant parents.

"Ino you were so happy but now you seem so displeased" He said pouting a little.

"There's just one two many redheads in this apartment" I said opening the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

Gaara gave me a slight glare. I flipped my hair and walked into Hanako's room. It wasn't actually her room but since Sasuke had a spare room he just saw fit he put her in there rather than his own.

Deidara was standing over her crib singing a soft little tune. The sight alone brought a huge smile to my face. His singing voice is so light and pretty, an angel would be jealous. Hence why I envy him and his talent.

He turned his head and motioned me to be quiet but to still come forward.

Hanako slept so peacefully. Her small little body was curled up tight. I smiled and tucked the blanket tighter around her. Giving her a kiss on the forehead I made my exit, and walked to one room over.

I didn't even bother to knock I just barged in. He was half naked but it's all good.

I closed the door behind me and sat my elf in his bean bag chair.

"Why is Gaara here?" I asked. He turned to me and gave me a blank face.

"Because Sasori brought him, what's it to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I gave him a half glare and tossed a shirt to him.

"I wanted us to go out to a club out of town." He looked at me and blinked twice. Almost to make sure I knew what I was getting myself into.

"Okay we can later on" I smiled and stood up. I walked into his bathroom to pick out what cologne he should wear. I'm pretty familiar to how the basic boy gets ready.

I ran my finger over some bottles than stopped at my favourite one "소년" It's funny because I don't even like the scent it's just that 소년 means boy in Korean. That just shows people how basic boys are. They wear basic boy cologne.

I sprayed a bit into the air and Sasuke walked through a few seconds later.

"You never did answer why Gaara's presents bothered you." Sasuke said running a few fingers through his hair.

"He's the ass I got into a fight with at Christmas" He chuckled.

"So he's the famous ex" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get ready for tonight" I said hoping down from the counter.

"hn" He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh and Sasuke don't forget your dancing shoes" I said walking out the room with a wink.

He chuckled and told me to get his mail from downstairs.

-0-

I sighed and pressed the up button. I don't why he even checks his mail it's always just junk and bills.

I heard someone walking from outside, bringing a nasty trail of lingering smoke.

Pale hands pressed the up button.

It felt like forever but the elevator finally showed. I walked in and pressed 18. I looked up and was about to ask what floor. But looking into those teal eyes I already know what floor.

He gave a large cocky smirk. Apart of me just wanted to run out of the elevator and wait for the next. However I don't want to look weak. I'll just bite my lip and keep up my bad ass faceade.

The elevator doors closed and it started to go up. Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding.

It stopped.

There were no more dings it just stopped.

I closed my eyes. This cannot be happening. For all times for the elevator to break it has to be now?

Karma gods are really out to get me.

(/)

**Gaara's POV**

It stopped on the thirteenth floor. I knew Ino was a witch but this is just creepy.

She took the time to sit down and start going through some mail.

"Does this always happen?" I asked concerned on how long I'll be here.

"All the time. It takes about 1-1.5 hours to fix" She said as if it was apart of her everyday schedule. I groaned and rested my head against the wall.

The sound of ripping paper filled the silence.

"So do you want to finish our little chat from Christmas dinner?" She looked up and glared, then focused her attention onto the mail. Her ripping became more aggressive and much louder.

A few minutes later and she was finally done going through that awful mail. She pulled out her phone and some earphones.

Her sky blue eyes now soulless. I remember when they used to hold love for me. So much has changed in such a short amount of time.

Something that was going so well ended up burning in flames.

I looked back at her and did a full body scan. She was wearing very fitted tights that framed each curve perfectly. Along with a baggy pastel pink sweater with a carrot on it.

Her blonde hair was neatly down with a little bit of a wave at the ends.

Waves. Pink thick waves.

One year and three-hundred-sixty-two days.

It would have been two years. Two full majestic years.

But I fucked up.

I literally fucked up. If only I knew that sleeping with her best friend would actually hurt her. It caused a vicious cycle of insecurities to erupt inside her head. Than she started to change. The picture perfect girl became the ugly Dorian Gray.

By myself all alone I would admit I did it to her. I pushed her to the edge of the cliff than gave her a gun. I made opportunities for her to jump or pull the trigger. But she didn't.

I suppose I envied the strength she had to push back and fight. I envied it so much I made her own best friend stab her in the back.

She was the perfect picture. I made her into a puzzle. I tossed , ripped and burned some pieces. Yet her she is sitting as a perfect picture.

My eyes hardened. Almost into a glare.

"Why are you so fake?" I asked truthfully. I honestly wanted to know.

"I'm as real as it gets." Her ciel blue eyes have yet to make contact with my own.

"Why did you pretend like everything was okay, when it wasn't?" Maybe it's this elevator or the crusty elevator music; but something is bringing old memories back.

She huffed. Then sighed . "Because I was scared, I didn't know of a life without you. I thought we were unstoppable. We had amazing sparks. But you threw water on those sparks by cheating on me with my best friend since childhood. My innocent world was hit by a tsunami." Her posture had lowered and her hair was covering her face. I could tell she was either about to or was crying.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be" I said stuffing my hands into my pockets.

She looked up at me with bewilderment in her eyes.

"God, you are such a fucktard." She said getting up.

"You used to tell me you loved me." I said back.

"You used to do the same." She snapped.

"Did you honestly think I meant it?" I asked curiously.

Her body was shaking in anger. She pulled some hair back, walked closer and looked into my eyes.

" I hate you" Three words. It only took three words for me to snap.

I pushed her back with force. Her back bounced off the wall. I walked over to her and pinned her against it. She was struggling against me. Her crying and whining to stop fell on deaf ears.

The demonic side has taken over.

"You hate me because I made you realize how unperfect you are." I moved one of my hands around her neck. Tightening my grip after each word. She started to cough.

I heard some commotion. In a matter of seconds I was yanked off of Ino. She slid down to the ground and started to cough blood.

I smirked at the scene before me. It's so vast how the tables have turned. I was now pinned to the wall being yelled at by Deidara and Sasori.

Sasuke came rushing in not much after. Except he helped Ino up and out of the elevator.

The amount of care he had for her made me sick.

I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. I was too distracted to realize that Sasori was trying to drug me.

It didn't take long for me to be surrounded by darkness.

-8-

I grabbed Ino's arm and tugged her up. She was coughing up a lot of blood. I turned back and saw that Deidara and Sasori were handling Gaara.

I picked her up bridal style and walked out.

I placed her down gently and grabbed her shoulders. Her body was shaking. Her head was down and her blood was dripping on her sweater.

"Ino look at me." I said in the nicest tone I could muster. She didn't budge. I put my hands on the side of her head and brought towards my own.

She was crying. It made me feel horrible. Her sky blue eyes were supposed to hold happiness. But right now they were drenched in hurt and sadness. I don't want to see her like this again.

"What did he do to you?" I asked quietly, in a soft tone. Her eyes were looking everywhere but into mine. I could tell she was about to tell me a lie.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine" She said. Her tears were running like the consistent flow of Niagara Falls.

I sighed. She's probably not going to tell anytime soon. But still I wiped her tears with my thumb. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't like when you lie to me. But please tell me when you're ready" I said then kissed the top of her head.

Her crying got harder, and I hugged her tighter.

Collecting her breathing, we separated.

"I want a drink. Something strong that will make me forget" She said. I nodded. I don't want her to get into drinking or anything...but at least I can watch her. So she doesn't do something she really regrets.

"Go change and meet me on the rooftop in ten"

* * *

**An: Okay so that's that. I finally reorganized the plot and I know where I'm taking this and this is just so much easier because I know what I'm doing now instead of just free writing. So with that I think that I will be finished this in five more updates. I won't be doing a part two so yea. **

**One thing I've realized over the process of writing this is that the quality itself is not the best..but it has more quantity. So for my next piece that I've already started to write I'm not going to update as often. And I'm going to try to keep my ideas clear and not messy.**

**On my other account .M I have a story called "Genocide" and I really like it and I'm probably going to continue it on this account. But I'll figure that all out when I decide to continue that.**

**Lastly, I've decided I'll make Demon Fox tonight show it's own little thing so last chapter will be deleted and It will be placed into it's own story.**

**Follow Favourite Review**

**I**

**LOVE**

**YOU**

**ALL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys it's been a while. I am truly sorry that I haven't really updated in like forever and half but here is something . It's not super long but I'm going to give it to you anyway. Last month and a bit have been super duper busy for me and I had no time to myself to write because school was just so crazy and for me school comes first and it's really hard for me to maintain a balanced schedule. However today was the last day of school so my schedule has become incredibly empty. So hopefully I'll find time to write a and for me school comes first and it's really hard for me to balance and maintain. I know I said a few chapters ago that this story was going to end soon but I lied. I think I'll probably have 15 more chapters or more. Of course it depends on how long they are as well;; but we'll see in time.**

**It's funny how this authors note is basically longer than the chapter loool.**

Clean chapter 12 

-8-

The nights are the longest when you're drinking. It is because you are trying so hard to forget the situation that it is the only thing you are actually thinking of. The relief you receive from the dink only lasts until your hangover is over.

But when the memory returns it is twice as painful.

Ino hasn't realized that yet because she hasn't been drinking for no where near as long as me. It's not something you learn after the first or second time. It will dawn on you one day when you are about to chug the third bottle of the strongest alcohol you have to wash away the same memory that refuses to leave your brain.

It is at that moment when you see it. No matter how much you try you can not make it go away. Memories won't leave you, because they never fade away.

Ino was laying down looking up at the stars.

There is no theory behind it. But when you look up at that stars in the midnight moonlight, it makes you feel better. It does you better than any phycologist.

She hasn't talked. No drunk rambling. No small talk. No nothing. Just silence. If it's not silence the sound of her throat swallowing, or sniffs from her nose were heard.

I bit my cheek. I don't want to push her to talking, however not talking can cause even more chaos in ones mind.

I closed my eyes. Think like Ino.

She's probably shaken. Confused, hurt, sad, weak, shocked, mad, heart broken. And god knows what else.

A man she once shared intimate interaction with and possibly even loved put his hands on her. She was must have been surprised by his upright attack.

Unless of course he's done this before.

Flashback:

"What did he do to you?" I asked quietly, in a soft tone. Her eyes were looking everywhere but into mine. I could tell she was about to tell me a lie.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine" She said. Her tears were running like the consistent flow of Niagara Falls.

Flashback ends.

Perhaps her tears were not of sadness but of shame. She fell into the same vicious pattern that she left a few months ago. Therefore causing her to feel weak and dumb, The solid ground she finally managed to stand on just crumbled beneath her, un-expectedly. She was unprepared making the impact five times harder.

Now that makes more sense to me...

"How many times has he put his hands on you?"

"...Too many times I've lost count..."She said hesitantly.

"Did this happen a lot while you two were dating? Did he force you to do things?" She looked a bit taken back by the question, then she furrowed her eyebrows trying to find the appropriate words to use.

"He never forced me do anything. We both waited until we thought we were ready. He had always had a very bad temper, when we first met I just thought it was a personality flaw. But I found out later he had Anosognosia...it never once made me look at him differently" She replied.

I nodded. That makes sense. Anosognosia the unawareness of illness, is the most important reason individuals with severe mental illness do not take medication for their conditions. It causes violent behavior.

That puts some of the missing pieces together.

I sighed, and attempted to be comforting by rubbing her back.

I looked at her dull blue eyes. Tears were over flowing.

My heart began to ache.

**Okay so that's that. I really like the funk shui of this chapter I think it's great despite it being short. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**I**

**LOVE**

**YOU**

**ALL**


	13. The awakening

**Happy holidays everyone and hope you had a nice holiday season. I know this update is supeeeerrrr dupppeeeeer late but..it's .**

**-8- = Sasuke POV**

**-0-= Ino Pov**

**(/)= time skip**

**there isn't any Ino pov in this chapter, but just a simple reminder since it's been a while.**

* * *

Chapter 13

-8-

Pounding.

The silence was pounding in my head. Louder than any noise I've ever heard. Almost as if it was creating a catchy song, that is stuck on replay. But I know it can't possibly be because it's silent ,right?

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark. So dark that I couldn't even see my own limbs. It was odd. Though I was standing up vertically, it felt as if I was laying down. My feet felt no weight of my body and my back felt a light pressure. I couldn't feel the oxygen enter my nose, but my chest still raised at every intake of air.

I tried touching my nose, but nothing happened. My hand only moved slightly and that was it. It was like something was straining my arm from moving. But I can't feel anything. I don't see anything. This was like an impossible puzzle that can't be solved. I took in what I thought was a deep breath and relaxed. I let the silent song play peacefully.

In the midst of my relaxing, I felt a sharp pain that quickly passed. It stung. I opened my eyes, this time the darkness wasn't so dark. In fact it was too bright. It felt like I was staring directly at the sun.

My attention was directed to my right hand when it felt something clammy but warm. I slowly shifted my head into that direction. My neck cracked, making a creaking sound; like an old door that hasn't been opened in fifty years. My eye vision was blurry. I couldn't see anything but combinations of colours.

Blinking helped make the colours look more solid. I blinked continuously for one whole minute. I took another deep breath and blinked one last time. My eyes meet with Maya blue ones. The looked tired. Filled with stress, relief, happiness, confusion, and a tint of concern. Racking my mind these eyes can only belong to Ino.

She made a very high pitched shriek that was so loud and unexpected I couldn't help but flinch. She stood up and pushed back something that I assumed was a chair. Which confirmed my suspicions; I am laying down. Some hurried footsteps were heard, they were fast but heavy. Probably a man. Black eyes meet with mine, they belonged to Itachi.

This was a very interesting scene. Ino was smiling but still tears fell from her eyes. Itachi was holding his daughter which was weird to observe; an ice cold man willingly showing affection to a little bundle of life. It was almost nice.

I decided that laying down was awkward since everyone was hunching over me. So I sat up. Such an easy tasked caused so much pain. I cringed. My left lower abdomen hurt. Ino rushed to my side instantly and helped me up.

My mind was like a sponge. Just observing and soaking in everything. My family, my friends their reaction. The room, the many tubes connected to my arm.

It all didn't make sense. I don't even remember the last thing that happened. Or what day of the week it was.

It almost hurt to breath. I felt my eyes getting heavier. Ino said something but I couldn't make out what she said.

Darkness.

All over again. I don't want to be in the dark. It's too depressing. I want to be back in the room, with my friends, and family.

The darkness got lighter, almost as if it was turning back into a scene of some sort. Some kind of delusional flashback.

It was mother. She was crying, in the kitchen. I don't know why though. I want to go.. I want to help her. But I can't move. I looked up at her again only to see father. He was talking to her, but she was still crying.

I remember this.

Father had just gotten bad news. We lost a law-suit. He took it out on mother. He always took it out on mother. Whether it was good or bad mother always felt the aftermath. It wasn't fair. Father said he'd change, but the same thing always happened.

I looked at the staircase to see two young boys peeping through the bars. The older one was mad. Very very upset. The younger one was crying.

I realized this was Itachi and I.

I closed my eyes briefly then opened them again. I was welcomed with a different memory. It was mother again. Crying like usual. But this time she was talking on a phone. Her bags were packed. Itachi and I were playing together.

Mother left to go to the store. But with all her bags. Then father came back. But he was crying. Mother wasn't with him.

I closed my eyes again because I remember that day all too well. But even with my eyes closed my heart still saw the memories.

Itachi was crying. It was the day of Hanako's birthday. So bitter-sweet. He lost the one he loved. But the life of his first child was born. He was crying, but he wanted to be happy. He was looking at Hanako with the most loving eyes you could see. But the other half of his heart was grieving for Hinata.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by a recent memory. It was Ino.

The elevator doors were opening. And Gaara was strangling her. Like a doll. She was trying her best to fight him back when we came out. Deidara was the first to get to Gaara. She fell to the ground. And started coughing. I picked her up and brought her to the rooftop. I remember. She was really quiet. But then what happened? I don't remember anything else.

I closed my eyes. But this was the last time. I don't want to see another person I love hurt or crying. I want to open my eyes back into the room. I want to feel the tubes back in my arm. I want to feel the throbbing pain in my abdomen. I want to see the light.

"Open your eyes...please..." It was Ino. I wanted to let her know I was trying.

I no longer felt the heaviness of my eyes anymore. They sprung open. I was back in the hospital room. Just this time it was dark. I internally groaned. I opened my eyes to be back in darkness. That's sort of annoying.

I turned my head to look at the heart rate machine. I was moving kind of fast. I wonder why. I moved a couple of my fingers. Then I lifted an arm, I used the lifted arm to take of the clip on my finger, because the beeping was giving me a headache. I was going to sit up but, I was distracted by the even louder beeping noise that erupted from the machine I rolled my eyes.

A nurse came running into my room shortly after I put back on the clip. She looked surprised, and kept staring. I started to squirm but somehow managed to sit-up. I removed the mask.

"Where's Ino?" I surprised my self with my first words. The nurse looked at me almost as if she was confused but then she smiled.

"Welcome back, Mr. Uchiha. You've been a coma for 11 days now, and had your right kidney removed." She said gently.

I don't know why but I don't like her. She's weird. I don't like the vibe she's giving off. I feel like I know at least that explains why my abdomen hurts so bad.

"Where's Ino, and everyone else?" I asked again. She maintained her smile, her eyes glimmered almost as if she was about to cry. It felt weird. I so badly wanted to comfort her...? I am so confused.

"Sasuke, you grew up so well." Even the voice is familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. I blinked a few times and really looked at her. She was old-ish I would say mid forties. She had jet black hair, and jet black eyes. Her hair was sort of like Itachi's not that I think of it. But her face was pretty, almost like my own. It's odd how this women possess these traits of both my brother and I. Yet I know she can't be our mother. She's dead.

I looked at her one last time and asked if she could direct me to where my personal belongings were. She gave a motherly smile and nodded. She directed me to the head nurse then excused herself. I still don't know why, but I feel like I know her.

I closed my eyes and pushed away my thoughts. I signed myself out of the hospital and took a taxi home. It was still so weird.

I got out of the cab and walked in the building.I checked my mailbox only for it to be empty. I raised an eyebrow. Ino most have been checking it. I sighed, and pressed 18.

I walked down the hall and pushed my key through the front door. It was nice to back home.

I opened the door. The place seemed cleaner from what I remember. It must have been Ino. I should probably, let her or someone know that I left the hospital. I pulled out my phone and turned it on, it was dead.I groaned and made my way to my room with intent to find a charger that works. I opened the door and found a lump in my bed.

I was actually pretty surprised. There were no indications that someone was here. But still I turned on the light yet I didn't see blonde. I saw long black hair. I huffed and murmured some curse words because I can tell that it's Itachi.

I grabbed my charger then turned off the lights. I turned on my phone and was quite glad that there weren't too many messages. Just a lot notifications. I decided to call Ino. despite the fact that it was like 2;30 in the morning.

It was on the second ring when I heard her say a hello. I smiled.

"Ino, are you home?"

"Sasuke...?" She asked sounding a little more awake.

"Hn, are you home or not?" I said slightly annoyed. After all, I was tired but I didn't want to sleep alone.

"of course I am do you want me to pick you up from the hospital? When did you wake up? Why didn't they call? How do you feel? Do you remember what happened? Are you okay?" She asked so fast that I didn't even think I caught all of what she was saying.

"Just open up your door, itachi's in my bed. see you in two seconds" I hung up and scratched my head. I opened my door and I saw her there.

Her Big, Sky blue eyes were wandering all over my body almost as if she was eating me alive. She smiled. But It wasn't a million dollar smile that she usually gave. It was more like I'm-glad-you-came smile that was subtle.

"hey" I said, trying to fix the almost suffocating silence. She sighed and started to cry. Then she hugged me.

The awkward feeling disappeared. She hugged me so tightly it almost hurt. I kissed the top of her head.

"lets go inside" she said and released me. She led me to her room and closed the door behind me. I think is the first time when I actually am going to a girls room to just sleep. It felt nice.

It's almost as if we've done this kind of thing before. She got into to bed and I followed after her. Our legs tangled and our heads touched. Her arms wrapped around me and she kissed my neck.

"Sasuke, don't ever do that again" She said fixing her body to fit with mine. I smiled and drifted away.

* * *

**So that's that. I hope you all liked it. I'm probably going to start updating a little more. Like once a month. But if I don't then I don't nothing is every certain with me. Tbh I don't really have a system of writing I just write so... sometimes it works sometime it doesn't.**

**See you soon;]**


End file.
